Abomination? Eff you
by Yaman999
Summary: FIXED! Haruka and Michiru have just returned to japan after a year of peace in the states however,tranquility doesn't last as a new foe threatens her family, will haruka have the strength to sacrifice everything for those she loves?
1. story

**Slightly cleaned up and polished. ****Uh, I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters... I just like making them do crazy things so uh don't try to like cut me and stuff... that would make me sad. So...this story is a little...long and out there but read anyway, you'll like it.**

Haruka opened her groggy eyes and sat up in her bed, glancing up at all of the boxes filling the now empty room when the calendar caught her eye. Today is the day, the day they had to go back to their lives, their duties, and their princess. Usagi had insisted that Michiru and Haruka get away, away from danger, to enjoy their new lives as husband and wife…"er… wife and wife… "Haruka thought and shrugged it off.

Haruka glanced down at Michiru unable to resist smiling. Perfect aqua curls, gently disturbed by sleep, rested on the pillow framing her love's light skinned face.

"Beautiful… ", Haruka softly whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Michiru's forehead.

The sleeping beauty slowly opened her eyes, "Ruka…. ", she smiled and rolled over, "go to bed, no sex right now…" she mumbled as she went back to sleep.

Haruka stared at her partner blankly, "I'm not a horn dog…. ", she snorted, annoyed. She grabbed a near by spray bottle filled with water and sprayed 'little miss sunshine' "get up or we're going to be late for our flight."

"Oh shoot… ", she sat up and glared at Haruka… who was still spraying her down. "Stop it!" she said and covered her face with her hands. Haruka was laughing as she sprayed her relentlessly until the bottle was empty. An agitated Michiru got out of bed and started to walk out of the room. She was wearing baggy sweatpants pushed up to Capri length, crew length white socks and a loose fitting t-shirt. The blonde looked devilishly at Michiru, reaching and taking a hold of her love's hand. "Why must you taunt me every time I see you?"

Michiru looked angrily at Haruka, her deep blue eyes covered by a soggy strand of hair, "I didn't do anything". Haruka smiled.

"You don't have to do anything" she pulled Michiru closer to her, "you're just so damn sexy" with that she pushed her goddess to the bed getting on top of her.

"You think you're going to get me after drenching me in water?" she said in a teasing manner. Haruka just simply nodded, then hovered her lips over those of her partner… before she could taste the sweet splendor of the kiss….

" heh... heh "

Haruka twitched as Michiru started to laugh. "Well… at least her little lungs work…" Haruka got off of her partner and they headed to the nursery.

Michiru had painted the room with murals of pink and lavender sunsets gazing over the sea. Haruka smiled as Michi picked the infant up out of her crib, instantly stopping her crying, and Alexis's eyes latched to her mother.

Alexis had blonde hair and bright green eyes, if it hadn't been for the curls in her hair… no one would believe it to be Michiru's child. Haruka leaned over the baby and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "How are you this morning sunshine?" Haruka said quietly letting the infant grab at her papa's cheeks. "Ouch…. Owww…." Haruka winced; her daughter had more strength than the average 3 month old. She stepped back and let Michiru get to feeding her as she rubbed her cheek and went to wake up Hotaru.

Their teenage adoptive daughter, also known as the Soldier of Destruction, Saturn, was now barely over 16, well her body at least; she was far wiser than both of her parents. Smiling thinking about the new car she was going to surprise her with, brushing the hair out of Hotaru's eyes. "Wake up Hotaru, we have a long day ahead and I need you to help me finish packing the boxes before the movers get here.

Hotaru opened her eyes and looked at her Haruka-papa and nodded slowly sitting up from her bed. "Are you excited about seeing everyone again?" Hotaru's face lit up at the thought.

"I can't wait! I bought everyone the best gifts!", as she reached for four large shopping bags. Haruka smiled at the sight of her excited adopted daughter. "Setsuna mama is going to be so surprised!" Hotaru continued. "I bought her this and this and this… And for Usagi-chan…" the blonde couldn't help but chuckle. Hotaru very seldom was so enthused about anything; she had made friends in America and enjoyed school, but never so…excited. Haruka shrugged.

"Let's hurry okay?" Hotaru jumped up and ran in to the bathroom.

Hotaru and Haruka sat on the floor taping up the last of the boxes. "do you think the girls will be surprised?" Hotaru grinned as she looked at her papa.

"Surprised about what? The baby, they already know of Lexi and see her every night… I wouldn't think they'd be surprised."

"Not about the baby" she pointed at her papa and her much more feminine, fashionable attire. Skin tight dark jeans, a red lose fitting t-shirt covered by a black hooded jacket with fur on the trim. She had no point on hiding that she was indeed a woman here, in fact, being a girl allowed her to go as she pleased without the fear of being mobbed by all of her fans. When they had first arrived, she, Michiru and Hotaru had to fight them off with their luggage. Plus, Taping up her breasts everyday hurt.

As Haruka was laughing at how funny she thought she was… Michiru stood behind her and leaned against her putting hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Haruka is much more attractive this way anyway, don't you think?" Michiru teasingly leaned over and brushed her lips against Haruka's neck. The Blonde blushed and looked at her wife.

"We better get going eh?" Michiru said painting at her watch.

"Yeah" Haruka taped off the last box and stood up. Hotaru had already gotten all of her things and opened the door, Michiru grabbed her diaper bag, Picked up Alexis, and headed out the door putting on her oversized sunglasses. The Family sat crowded in with their luggage in Haruka's silver VW GTI; she started the car and revved the engine. Haruka had applied a turbo to the engine to her more family oriented car; It would be a shame, no a sin, to not take it out and put her to good use… Haruka got an evil look in her eye as she shifted in to a higher gear.

Haruka floored the gas and pushed the button to release the nitrous. Weaving through traffic she smiled and closed her eyes feeling the wind engulf the vehicle, blowing her hair in an attempt to be heard. She needed a hair cut, the wind wasn't used to having to yell fro her attention… between the new baby and the rest of her family… it was simply easier to ignore her duties, as well as the howling wind. She opened her eyes in time to see a car obstruct her path and swerve just in time to avoid the collision.

"HARUKA! What the hell are you doing! Slow down! We have a baby on board; I don't want senshi meeting her for the first time in a body bag!" Michiru angrily scolded her careless partner. Hotaru sitting in the back seat clinging to dear life, chalk white. Apparently Michiru and Hotaru weren't the only ones thinking Haruka was driving like a mad woman, a car with the sirens wailing appeared in her rear view mirror.

"…Oops…." Haruka looked over at her wife with an apologetic smile, as she grabbed her license and registration out of the glove box.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing out there, 110mph in a 45mph zone. You nearly hit five cars putting not only your family's lives in danger, but everyone on the road…. License and registration miss." Haruka handed the papers to the piggy…. And thought of how much damage it would do to her wallet.

The cop looked at the documents and then back at Haruka "…. You're…. you're… Haruka Tenoh….. The worlds leading f1 racecar driver and motocross champ… I went to that freestyle motocross event you did! I haven't seen jumps and tricks like that ever… OH WOW!" The officer couldn't contain his excitement, or the fact he was completely star struck. "You were driving so fast! Is that a Turbo engine? Can I take a look? I ever thought I would ever see you in action! "The officer took another look at the driver's id and looked confusedly at Haruka. "Wait…"

Haruka smiled at the officer," It can be our little secret that I'm a woman", as she winked at the officer. "Now we are kinda in a hurry, I have to make a flight to Japan so I don't miss the first race of the season". Michiru pulled out a picture of Haruka in her racing suit and a marker, handing them to her wife. Haruka quickly wrote a note to the officer and signed it. "Here you go!" and handed the personal autograph to the policeman.

"Thank you SOOO Much! Drive safe and I look forward to seeing you take the championships this year!" he waved at Haruka as she sped off.

The family arrived at the airport and stepped out of the car, grabbing their bags and Haruka wrote a quick note:

_To the new owner of my baby:_

_Take care of her, she only takes premium._

_Just had her oil changed, so you're ready to go!_

_-F1 driver,_

_Haruka Tenoh_

She tossed the keys on to the driver seat along with the note.

Walking in to the airport, Michiru, despite of the sunglasses that covered half of her face, was instantly spotted and horded by her fans. Haruka grabbed their daughter and the delicate hand of her lover.

"Michiru! OMIGOD! It's really her! "

"Isn't her lover Haruka Tenoh? The racecar driver? ""Is that… OMIGOD! The baby looks just like him!" "Michiru where's Haruka?

Haruka quickened her step, praying no one recognized her, when Michiru stopped in her tracks and turned to the swarm of fans.

"Kaioh Michiru! Where's Haruka? "A plump woman yelled a voice recorder ready in her stubby hand, face red with determination.

Michiru smiled and lifted her left hand revealing a breath taking platinum band with a large diamond surrounded by brilliant aqua marines, "Tenoh Michiru", with that she turned with Hotaru and her wife, and ran to their private flight.

As she plopped in to her seat, Haruka planted her head into her hands resting them on her knees, laughing as she tried to catch her breath. "You can't help yourself can you?" the blonde managed to inquire, as she fought back surges of giggles. Michiru HATED to be referred to as 'Kaioh' and had to make that apparent wherever they went.

"My fans deserve to know my name… is that so bad?" as she smiled innocently.

"…You just like to show off your expensive ring and my good name." Haruka smiled as she looked at her partner, she ordered a vodka and orange juice and prepared herself for the very long flight.

Usagi finished brushing her long golden hair and hopped in to bed with her dark haired fiancé. Mamaru was lying in bed reading a thick book about cross breeding some sort of plants… Usagi lost interest simply looking at the title.

"Tomorrow I finally get to hold the newest star in my very own arms, I'm so excited!" she cradled her arms as though she was holding the newborn. "I wonder what planet she'll rule under… she does look a lot more like Haruka than Michiru… so I guess Uranus." She pauses and looks at Mamaru, who hasn't once looked from his book only occasionally nodding. She looked slyly at her fiancé and devilishly grinned, "It just makes me think about our little star…" as she traced the lines of his chest with her index finger.

Mamaru blushed, and quickly put his book down and turned off the light.

Makato and Ami had been preparing the finishing touches on the dinner for Haruka's family. She owed a lot to that woman, without Haruka… she wouldn't have Ami the way she does.

One day Haruka was out on a run when she saw me sitting on a bench, drenched in my own sobs. Haruka sat next to me, although we had never quite gotten along, and wrapped her arms around me. Without even asking, she had known what was wrong with me. Haruka was so wise; you would never guess how deeply she understood love by just looking at the woman obsessed with motor sports. She said she could tell in the way my eyes ached whenever I saw Ami-chan, an ache of longing, of love.

She had taken me back to her apartment and told me stories of her and Michiru, how they had known they were destined to be together, how Haruka had pushed her away on their first meeting, awkward first kisses and her plans for their future. She also told me to not be afraid; she knew how Ami had felt though she left that to me to figure out, she paid for me to take her to the nicest restaurant in Tokyo, and even loaned me one of her cars.

Makato smiled and pushed the hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand, smiling at the rose she had perfectly completed on her two tear cake. Looking up she couldn't help but giggle slightly, her partner in crime was attempting to complete a rose on the other side of the cake, but was wearing more frosting than she was applying. Makato sneakily made her way around the kitchen and then got behind Ami, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, and kissed her delicate neck. "Let me get that for you". The smaller girl slightly moaned and a large smile grew across her face.

"Makato! We have to finish! ", she said in a playful tone.

"We'll finish the cake when I'm finished cleaning you up" a slight purr in the brunette's voice.

"Oh, Makato, you're terrible" the blue haired woman slightly moaned as her partner's hands found her breasts.

"I love you Ami".

Setsuna paced her apartment thinking of anything else she had forgotten. Hotaru was coming home tomorrow as well as her two best friends. After tonight, Hotaru would be living here, with her Setsuna-mama. The last time she had seen Hotaru, the little girl had appeared to be about twelve, and now Haruka says she's aged another four years. Now she would be raising a teen. A teen who could now drive, and crash, and, and…..

Setsuna sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands. "What if I can't do this? I'm too old for teenagers! I'm the god damned sailor of time… I've been here forever!" she got up to fix her some tea, "maybe it will soothe my nerves…," she reached up for a cup when a picture on her refrigerator caught her eye.

It was a simple drawing done by Hotaru when she appeared to be about four years old. Blue, yellow, green and purple squiggles, composed the members of her family. Setsuna lightly touched the child's drawing and softly smiled.

"My family is coming home." She sipped her tea and went off to bed.

Usagi, startled by the alarm, jumped out of her bed and landed flat face on the floor. "oww…" she mumbled as she rubbed her head and reached for the dangerous clock. She smiled "only a few more hours and they'll be back". Grabbing a large shirt and quickly slipping it over her head and glanced in the mirror, she loved how she looked in Mamaru's dress shirts. Looking at her fiancé, giggling slightly at the sight of his bare rear end sticking out of the sheets, she had a good idea how to wake him up.

Quietly she climbed on to their large bed and got very close to her love. With an evil grin she lightly slapped Mamaru on his dairy air.

"Usako…" Mamaru grumbled as he covered himself up and rolled over on to his stomach.

"Mamo-chan" the blonde whined, "you're going to make us late, Wake up!" The muscular, black haired man smiled and sat up.

"Fine,fine… I'm awake. I'll hurry and get in the shower and go get Haruka's car" Usagi smiled and leaped in for a hug, and a deep, deep kiss.

'Haruka kisses a lot different than Mamo-chan', Usagi thought as she continued to kiss her fiancé. 'More gentle, with a strong sense of... ', she stopped herself, 'I'm doing it again, thinking of Haruka when I should be thinking of Mamo-chan. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the thoughts she had of the senshi of the wind... the powerful, mysterious senshi.

She remembered of how she first met Haruka, the confident heir that filled the room as she made her presence known, the determination and passion she had as she spoke of racing, the flirtatious spark, and the fire in her eyes. Haruka always took pride in her mission and never let anything get in the way of her goals, her own dreams, career, and the love of her life; she gave everything to save the world. Why did she have to be so gorgeous and sexy on top of that? She thought of when she had been sitting in the park and Haruka stole a kiss... how she had held her tight to her chest to protect her from danger, her perfume, her strong arms. She kissed Mamaru deeper as she thought about the woman.

Usagi closed her eyes and smiled as Mamaru pulled from the kiss and headed for the shower. She shot up as she remembered she had to call Makato, she leapt to the nearest telephone.

"Good morning!", chirped Makato as she answered Usagi's phone call. "You ready for me to come and get you?"

"You're awfully cheerful for it being so early", Usagi said to the other side of the phone. "Must have had a _good _night..." a perverse expression crept on the blonde's face.

"No, no... no... I just uh... have been up a while finishing the entrées for tonight..." Makato attempted to sound as cool as possible.

"Honey, is that Usagi?" a muffled voice from the background made itself apparent.

"OHMIGAWD! Ami slept over last night didn't she!" the expression grew on Usagi's young face. "You gave it to her didn't you Makato-chan! Oh la la!" Makato covered her face as Usagi cackled on the other line in between the smooching noises. Annoyed and embarrassed, "just be ready we'll come and pick you up on our way to Haruka and Michiru's place.

Usagi was gasping for air "I think a booger just came out! HA HA HA HA HA HA, snort...HA..." Makato twitched and hung up the phone.

Minako poked her head out of the covers and scanning the room as though someone were out to get her. Then she saw her, long raven hair, slender long legs slightly coverered by a pair of lacey short shorts, a red tank. She was making a pot of tea, 'so this would be a perfect time to scare her' Minako smiled evil to herself as she quietly crawled out of the bed. She crept to the kitchen, which wasn't a far distance in the tiny apartment, and stood silently behind her lover. Planning her best move, she began to reach for the woman's sides, preparing to tickle.

She moved in... "Minako, if you even think about touching my sides I'm going to have to light your hair on fire." The woman said calmly. Minako jumped slightly and couldn't help but gasp.

"How did you know I was here?" the blonde pouted and placed her hands on the other woman's hips resting her chin on her shoulder and looking at the other woman. Rei smiled and lifted her finger, pointing to a large mirror above the stove. "Oh yeah, I forgot that was there!" She laughed at her own stupidity as she brushed her lips around Rei's soft neck.

"We better hurry; everyone is going to be going to Haruka's house to get ready for the party." Minako ran into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Michiru was one of Rei's closest confidants, though she loved her princess and Minako, Michiru was the only one who knew exactly how far her love, for them went. Michiru also was one of the few who saw her visions as well so she helped take a lot of pressure off of Rei's shoulders. She missed her friend even though they still talked over the phone nearly every night when Haruka was racing and Minako was at home asleep. She was very excited to be able to have their sleepovers to talk the night away.

Rei envied the perfect married couple. They never fought, still had a crazy sex nearly every night... and they completely trusted each other. Minako, she loved Minako, but with her profession she meets a lot of hot guys that are always drooling all over her. Her music career had taken a turn and she was now a huge pop star in Tokyo, she shook her head. 'I don't know if I can take this pressure of keeping everything a secret, what if I'm not the only one who sees the senshi of love... lust in this light?' Rei sighed as Minako stepped out of her bedroom wearing jeans, a long tight orange t-shirt and pointy high heeled shoes. Her hair combed nicely and held back with an intricate barette in replacement of the childish bow she used to love. 'She is beautiful..." Rei thought as she briefly felt Minako's lips press against hers.

"Let's go." She held her hands and dragged Rei out the door. Rei smiled, until Minako dropped her hand as soon as they stepped outside of the apartment. Rei rolled her eyes, Minako had let this star thing get to her head. It was Michiru who even started Minako's career...

"_What do you mean a year off? What about work, the concerts? How am I going to get my money!" the stalky man in the business suit angrily questioned the violinist. _

"_It's only a year, Haruka and I need time to clear our heads and enjoy our lives without races and concert tours." Michiru calmly spoke, her manager boiled his blood even further. _

"_You're the best...What will I do for a year? You won't need an agent... I guess I'll have to start over, find some new talent." Michiru's manager mumbled as he calculated how much this was going to cost him. _

"_I do have an idea," Michiru explained of her good friend who very much loved to sing and dance. "How would you like managing Tokyo's newest pop star?" Her manager's face lit up as Minako auditioned. _

"_Three, Two... ONE!" A loud announcer boomed over a speaker to attend the very large crowd. "The woman you've all come to love and admire...M I N A K O!" the crowd exploded as Minako ran on to the stage followed by her guitarists..._

Maybe the return of Michiru to the spotlight will clear that big head of hers.

All of the girls worked hard on cleaning the house that had been vacant for the past year. The dusting and vacuuming was all finished and Usagi ran outside, coming back in with a big box of decorations. "I hope I got enough", Usagi looked in the box and then studied the very large house. "I always forget how big this place it"

"It will be fine; less stuff is less we have to clean up!" Minako smield and winked at Usagi. Makoto smiled and laughed slightly at their pop idols laziness.

Pulling out a large tray of cookies, she knew that at least two jaws dropped and she could practically feel the drool of the girls as they hovered over her. "Those look so good Makoto! Can I have just one, please?" Minako and Usagi begged in unison, Makato shook her head and handed each girl a cookie.

"Just one, we need them for our guests tonight."

"Well Haruka hates sweets so, I should be able to have another one" Usagi rationed as she grabbed for another cookie when the tall brunette turned her head. Rei hung the last small bit of crinkled blue and gold streamers across the room, and hopped down off the chair.

"It's time, their plane should be here in about a half an hour", Rei announced as she looked at the clock mounted on the wall. Mamoru finished tuning the piano and grabbed the keys to Haruka's car; a smile crept across his face as he thought about the fast ride he was going to have in the racers vehicle.

"Mamo-chan, get that idea out of your head. You, unlike Haruka, are not a professional. You try and race that car, I will tell Haruka and you'll be a dead man." Usagi lectured shutting down the man's fantasy.

"Fine. Let's go Usako" he opened the door and led the young girls out of the house.

"Where are they?" Usagi stood on her tip toes in an effort to see her senshi come off the plane. She lifted her hand to her brow and scoped the terminal. "OH! There they are!" The women stepped off of the plane and stood as the perfect little family, as random cherry blossoms began to fall the family caught Usagi's eye. "HARUKA! MICHIRU, HOTARU!" She darted to the women she had missed so much, Usagi extended her arms and then shortly after, she noticed she was airborn. Afraid of the thud that was to soon follow, she closed her eyes and waited. Some reason, she didn't hit the ground. Smiling she looked up at Haruka, "Arigato Haruka-san!", Haruka smiled and pulled her odango- head close to her, she squeezed her tightly as the rest of the girls followed Usagi and soon the entire senshi family were together as they were supposed to be.

"SETSUNA!" Hotaru dropped her luggage as she saw the eldest senshi.

"Hotaru!" She extended her arms and caught her daughter and squeezed her tight.

"Oh my god! Michiru you look so beautiful! How'd you get all of that baby weight off so fast?" asked Rei as she reached for the baby, a bright smile on her face "And how did she get so big?" Rei held the small child in her arms and looked at Haruka. "I still can't believe you pulled this off..."

Haruka smiled and with a very cocky tune, "Well I am amazing in bed so... doesn't surprise me much." Haruka smiled as Rei blushed and Michiru glared. "I am the luckiest woman in the world though" she kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled at her beautiful wife.

"I still don't understand why you had to give her such an English name" Haruka laughed as her odango-headed kitten tried to pronounce the name. "Arrekseees...Areksees..." she laughed at attempts at the name.

"It's and 'L' sound", Ami attempted to teach her princess.

"Yeah it's amazing you of all people have a baby Haruka, your planet isn't even straight" a small white cat pitched in to the conversation, the girls laughed as Usagi looked blankly not understanding how a planet wouldn't be straight. "Speaking of your planet Uranus, you need to go up and get some training done. Makato will be going with you to keep you on track."

Haruka looked blankly at the cat, "Way to ruin the moment Artemis..." glared Minako.

"When, now?" Haruka asked a bit of sadness in her voice.

"As soon as possible, perhaps after breakfast, just for a few hours today, then for about a week. You'll keep training until we can get you toned up a bit." All of the girls looked at the very much different looking Haruka. She had let her hair grow a bit past her shoulders and was wearing eye liner and a darker shadow. She wore clothes that made her gender obvious and had become so skinny that falling down a crack in the floor was a possibility. Usagi looked up at Haruka, she had stolen the baby from Rei and feeding her the bottle Michiru had given to her.

"You are basically a skeleton, do you need my help?" asked a semi concerned Usagi. "I am really good at fattening people up, Plus I read an article about the anorexia over in the states. It seems you're either really fat there or deathly skinny..." Usagi trailed off as Haruka looked at a shrugging Michiru.

"I don't eat sweets because I don't want to get too fat; other than that I do eat a lot I promise..." Haruka explained.

"It's true, Haruka has a hollow leg."Michiru laughed as she looked at Haruka.

The girls smiled all taking turns embracing the other senshi and holding the baby.

"Well let's get going to breakfast, our reservations were for 9 and its 8:50" Ami said as she looked at the beautiful watch Makato had bought for her. The girls all head out and Mamaru gave Haruka her keys. The tall blondes features lit up as she took the keys and happily headed out to her car.

Driving down the street, Haruka stared off getting lost in thought. 'I have my destiny, my tranquility and bliss is over and here I am, ready to fight for my princess' she thought as she zoned off staring at the road. 'I just hope I haven't got too soft...' she closed her eyes suddenly overwhelmed in her thoughts. Michiru looked at her wife as they drove off, softly placing her hand on her wind goddess' leg.

"I don't think you've lost your edge" she smiled at her love, and Haruka sped up, glancing at her daughters through the rear view mirror. Hotaru sat quietly listening to her Ipod and the baby girl reached up as the wind blew about, carrying messaged of pride, embracing the future warrior. The child laughed and squeezed her fist and squealed happily. Michiru leaned over and waved a finger, playing with her happy baby in the backseat. "You love the wind, just like your papa don't you" she said in the most irritatingly cute baby voice she could, Haruka couldn't help but laugh as they pulled in to the parking lot of the restaurant .

"Are you serious... they made reservations for an ihop..." Haruka said under her breath only loud enough for her Michi to hear. Carefully she lifted the baby out of her car seat and Michiru grabbed the diaper bag.

"They probably thought an American style breakfast was just what we needed, wouldn't want us to miss the states... Plus, I love ihop." Michiru smiled and headed towards the door, Haruka, rolling her eyes, she looked at her daughter.

"Your mommy is crazy" She said in her baby voice and rubed her nose against that of her daughter's, a little to loud at that she thought as she caught Michiru's evil glare, laughing, Haruka and her daughter joined the other girls.

"Oh my god, I'm stuffed", Makoto said as she leaned back in her seat.

Ami smiled and looked at her brunette, "me too, those pancakes were delicious!"

Haruka sat, sipping on a cup of coffee as she watched her kitten shove another pancake in her mouth getting whipped cream and chocolate sauce all of her face. Her plate however, still had nearly all of it contents remaining; she had only eaten half of her egg and a few bites of her toast. She very much hated breakfast food. "Well, at least she's enjoying herself." Haruka smiled. Her daughter was pulling on Setsuna's hair and chewing on it, as her mother tried to pretend she wasn't watching so she could eat her meal in peace.

Haruka leaned over to Hotaru "Hey,make sure you keep your schedule open tomorrow, I have to teach you how to drive." Haruka winked at her daughter. "Maybe after that, we'll go shopping for your present". Hotaru's eyes grew wide, "Just don't tell Michiru-mama or Setsuna-mama, it will be our little secret," she looked over at Michiru, "I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me" the blonde and her little ball of destruction laughed quietly together as Usagi stole Haruka's uneaten pancakes.

"Well we have better be going Haruka." Makato stood and looked at the senshi of the wind; nodding in agreement Haruka paid for the meals and stood up with the younger girl.

"Let's go", she said coolly as she walked to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls sat in the restaurant making small talk, when Michiru stood up, "I better be getting home".

"NO!" Minako and Usagi stood and said in unison.

"We have barely even had a chance to talk!" Usaigi exclaimed.

"The movers will be here soon with all of our things and I wouldn't want them going into a dusty dirty house." Michiru smiled and rubbed her baby's back. "Plus she must be tired" the baby burped loudly a spit up slightly on Michiru's blouse.

"Please, can we go shopping or something? I would love you to help me with some more Americanized styles!", Minako practically begged.

"I'd love to but, Alexis would be too fussy..." she looked at her daughter and thanked got for the little bundle of joy and excuses.

"We'll watch her!" Exclaimed Rei, "Ami, Makato and I were just saying how much we can't wait to have a baby around to spoil" Michiru looked down as she tried to think of another excuse.

"Okay..." she hesitantly replied as the others cheered in pure delight. Michiru handed her large diaper bag over to the young woman.

"YAY! Let's go!" Usagi grabbed Michiru's arm after Rei had taken hold of little Alexis. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Michiru gave a weak smile as she was dragged with the other girls.

Makato stepped forward after they had landed in Uranus' castle, Miranda, it was a beautiful planet. Dark blue skies, bright colored flowers and beautiful crystal buildings. "How does no one know this is all here? Wasn't this all destroyed during the Silver Millennium?" the princess of Jupiter stood in awe at how many people there were dwelling on this, seem to be lifeless, planet.

"These people aren't... alive?" Haruka tried to think of the word, "They are spirits that are waiting to either be exalted into eternal bliss or reborn again on Earth." She closed her eyes not knowing how to explain. "People, when they pass... they come here, to the Moon, to Saturn or Pluto. They live as though they would have lived on earth, but... not." Haruka smiled. "No one can see them because, they don't exist. Humans can't see past the veil between one life to the next. We can see them because we exist in between the worlds. Created by the god's themselves... we are very different than normal people or just spirits." Haruka started walking, "I can't believe you didn't know that... didn't Pluto teach you anything?" she smirked.

"What about Jupiter?" she asked with a puzzled smile.

Haruka stopped in her tracks and looked at Jupiter, "You've never been to your own planet?" she shook her head. "Jupiter as well as venus and mercury hold all of the spirits who haven't been born yet."

"So this place is like...heaven?"

"Kinda, the Moon is what you'd call heaven, Eternal peace. Here is for the people who can't sit still long enough to be eternally happy..." She spoke before her thought was interrupted by happy horns that carried regal announcements through the crisp air.

"People of Uranus, our Queen has returned!"

"Oh boy..." Haruka shook her head as she noticed all of the people in the streets suddenly dropping to their knees. "I'd better go wave or something..." she ran and stepped out onto an extravagant balcony and waved to the Uranians.

A sound of small dainty footsteps quickly made its way over to Haruka. "Queen Uranus!" a short red haired girl dressed in a short skirt and a gold chest plate caught up with Haruka, a long sword with the symbol of the planet engraved on the handle. "Thank god you came, I wasn't sure if we'd see you again. How's is the princess Alexis? Did Michiru have a difficult birth?"

"They're both great, they're actually with Serenity as we speak." Haruka smiled as her servant attempted to make small talk, "what's wrong Miranda?"

"Well, the titans have awakened and they keep freaking out causing massive quakes."

"Ok, I'll take care of them before I'll go take care of it now." She waved to her servant and headed outside.

"Titans?" Jupiter puzzled," Who are they?"

"They were the children of Uranus and Gaia... They were evil so Zeus sealed them to Pluto, hell, but then when they caused too many problems there, Uranus used his power to keep them sealed here. It took all of his power so his soul just chills and he made the first Sailor Uranus queen. So here I am... yeah, anyway, I just have to put them back to sleep." She grumbled as she climbed up the steep slope of the large hill.

Reaching the top, Haruka pulled out her sword, "I think I may need you to help... I'm not sure..." Makato gulped.

"How evil were these guys?"

"They'd torture people and then eat their souls when they were in despair...Their leader ate all of his babies because he was afraid one of them would kill him." Makato looked at the large seal that laid on the ground, encrusted gold with bright gems, the large symbol of Uranus in the center.

Sailor Uranus lifted her sword as it started to glow with a heavenly light. She closed her eyes "With the powers of Uranus, I, your queen, Condemn you to sleep!" nothing happened. Haruka looked up at her sword "I CONDEMN YOU TO SLEEP, IN THE NAME OF URANUS!" still nothing.

Uranus lifted her sword high, then bringing it down with amazing force, she drove her blade in to the ground breaking the seal. The ground creaked loudly as the earth below them split, leaving a deep, dark cavern. "Are you coming? I'll understand if you don't want to, just make sure Alexis is okay," she said very thick on the dramatics, and laughed as she headed down in to the dark hole. Jupiter shook her head and followed her friend.

Minako dragged Michiru through the vacant mall, which had been closed so pop idol Minako could have her own shopping spree. "Let's go here!" Minako said excitedly as the lead Michiru to a small shop with a tacky window display, "Oooh!" she immediately began to dig through the rack of equally tacky blouses until she found one that caught her eye. She pulled a bright yellow blouse that was cut to length about mid thigh; it was covered in bows with a laced trim, Michiru gave a chuckle as the young idol held the blouse to her small frame. "This is perfect!" she happily gleemed as she glanced in a near by mirror.

"Yeah it's great, brings out your eyes", Michiru forced the compliment passed the onslaught of giggles trying to conquer her lips.

Minako looked at Michiru with a sober look on her face, "This top is hideous, why lie to me?" the blue haired woman looked blankly at Minako.

"I don't know... I just don't want to discourage your tastes?" her eyes looked at the young star with apologetic eyes. "I don't go shopping with girls and..." she mumbled and looked away.

"I'm just teasing you Michiru!" the blonde quickly perked up, still a sharpness apparent in her eyes. "Now let's see what you can pick out, I want you to find me a new wardrobe". Michiru sighed and began looking through the racks of clothes, she liked to shop with Haruka, she was easy to shop with, plus there was always the chance of having a quickie in the dressing room. She giggled to herself as she picked out a dozen t-shirts and plenty of stylish jeans for Minako to try on.

The three girls, tired from the expensive shopping spree, decide to sit at a small coffee shop located in the mall. "Well that was fun", Michiru smiled as she looked down in her coffe, Minako and Usagi looking over a few items that they had purchased.

"So Michiru, all of this time, you haven't said one word about you, I know we are interesting but, I want to hear about you. Haruka always tells me amazing things about you, but I never get to actually talk to you" Usagi smiled looking eagerly at Michiru.

"Like what would you like to know?" Michiru smiled," I'm not that interesting".

"Give us some dirt. Gossip, like... what is Haruka like behind closed doors? What did you guys do in the states? How did you two meet? Stuff like that", Minako chirped.

"Well, I think Haruka would be upset if I just sat and talked about our personal lives...she's surprisingly a shy person, cocky about a lot of things, but mostly just shy...I'm sure she would be extremely uncomfortable if I told the princess how amazing she is in bed." She took a sip of her coffee as Usagi blushed.

"She is?" Minako gasped covering her mouth. "I've always wondered..."

Michiru nodded, "very good". Usagi covered her mouth and tried her best to act mature.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Well, I had a friend introduce me to her, but I had... followed her before then..."she looked up remembering the months stalking Haruka, "I saw her in her first race... I knew I wanted her then. Back then, Haruka was so passionate in sports, especially those that involved speed. I would watch as she would put her heart and soul in to every race, determined to win," she laughed slightly, reminiscing how badly she had it for her car racer. "After that, I couldn't get enough of her. I would follow her and try to know every little thing that made her tick. I didn't actually approach her till about... a week after I had found out that she was sailor Uranus... and then... she was so afraid of her destiny, she hurried and shut me out in every way she could. One day though, it changed and I haven't left her side ever since. Although, she didn't confess her feelings to me until after the talismans were revealed." She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

"How did she say it?" Usagi asked, anticipating the juicy details.

Michiru looked up smiling as the memories rushed in her head like a beautiful wave, "Say what? That she loved me?" The younger girls nodded "well we had just gotten home from the marine cathedral and we decided to go and rest, I was in a great amount of pain as Haruka was also. I had barely fallen asleep when I was woken up by uncontrollable sobs, surprised when I realized they weren't from me, but from Ruka. She was sitting on the floor in front of the window with her head buried between her knees. I was shocked. I had never seen Ruka shed a tear, let alone full out bawling.

I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her; I knew that it wasn't physical pain she was feeling. Her thoughts were screaming in turmoil in my head. Fear... loss and regret ran rampant in her eyes. She clung tightly on to me as though she never wanted to let go..." Michiru closed her eyes and reenacted the moment, "she began to calm down and she looked at me and told me 'Michiru, I know that... how I feel for you is wrong. I know I can't let this get in the way of our mission, but... I haven't slept in so long. When I do, I dream that I'm drowning in the endless sea and I can hear your voice, calling me to the shore...when I saw you die, I was lost at sea. I had no more reason to live. With out you Michi... I'm... there's no reason for me to live... I... guess what I'm saying is...I...'" Michiru looked at the other girls who were engulfed in the story. "Before she could tell me what I had been dying to hear for so long, I held her face and I kissed her. I told her how I had loved her since the first time I had seen her. How I felt her pain when I saw what her father did to her and how her mother ignored her...how she had been all I had thought about for so long... I let it all out... and I made love to her right there on the floor..." she blushed as the young girl's jaws dropped, quickly she took a big gulp of her coffee.

"Oh my... that's beautiful. Haruka let you see her all vulnerable...she broke down...beautiful." Minako battered her eyes as she thought of the strong senshi holding her tight.

"Just don't let her know that I told you she cried... She would kill me." Michiru laughed nervously and the other girls joined in.

The girls continued to chat away, their infatuations with Haruka made for very juicy conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uranus, there is nothing down here" Makoto looked around, the only light emitting itself from Haruka's sword.

"They're here; just... they're avoiding me..." Uranus tightened her grip on her sword as the walk down their dark path.

Jupiter jumped back and clinged to the wall when a loud squawk of a hawk echoed through the tunnel. "Cronus", Haruka shouted as the bird flew towards them.

"Show your true form, I order you." The bird let out a high pitch cry as it fell to the ground and a man's form began to emerge.

"You are not my queen." The man hissed as he slowly stood to his feet. He was wearing armor similar to a warrior of ancient Rome, his armor caught the light and reflected it into Jupiter's eyes.

"Right... Then why did you show your true form?" Uranus smiled in sarcasm.

"It's the sword that commands me, not you", the man sneered in disgust. "My queen, daughter of Uranus, the only female titan died millennia ago she never conceived a daughter."

"I am her reincarnation, how else would I wield this sword?"

"Well... if you are the queen, I challenge you. I lose; I'm under your control."

"If I lose, you can take back this planet."

"I also am very hungry..."

"Then you can eat Jupiter over there", Jupiter fell to the floor as she had just become live bait.

"You as well right?" he licked his lips in a tantalizing manner.

"Sure, let's do this"

"You are very cocky for someone in high heels..." he looked away for a minute and then rushed Uranus, grabbing her by the neck. "Don't treat me like a fucking fool", a quick scream escaping Uranus' lips as he threw the frail woman against the rigid stone wall. "You want to be my queen?" he walked to the senshi and kicked her in the gut causing her to wince in pain and roll to her belly. "You should know what you are up against before you run that mouth of yours." Content he laughed as her turned to Jupiter.

"Now... let's not make this harder than it needs be", he began to walk towards Makoto. "Princess of Jupiter... daughter of Zeus... ironic ne?" he laughed as he got closer to his first meal in a millennia.

"Uranus!" Jupiter cried out to the motionless senshi.

"She was a lot weaker than I had anticipated, no challenge. A shame, I was excited to get out some of this energy", he brushed his hand against Jupiter's soft cheek and softly tasted her skin, "It's a shame you had no say in your fate..." Jupiter smiled and looked at the titan.

"It looks like you don't have much of a say either." The titan quickly turned around and looked at Uranus. She stood tall, full of pride as she lifted her arm high. "Impossible, you want more?" He stormed over to the uranian queen.

"WORLD..." intensified by her home planet, a large ball of energy summoned to Haruka's hand, an evil grin engraved on her face, knowing that her power had just become lethal. The titan ran towards her quickly. "SHAKING", Uranus released the ball of energy and watched as it sent the titan five feet in to the next wall.

Smiling, Uranus walked in to the large whole she had created standing above the man, "are you done?" the man nodded slowly.

"Yes my queen" the titan closed his eyes as his queen drew her sword and held it above her head.

"As queen of Uranus, I command your spirit to sleep" she said above a whisper, then thrust her sword in the belly of the titan. She closed her eyes as the figure slowly disappeared.

Standing up, she leaned on her sword for support; "I think that is enough training for today, ne?" she winked at Sailor Jupiter.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the younger senshi screamed, so mad she could barely see straight. "Your cockiness is going to get us all killed one of these days!" She glared at Uranus. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

She nearly fell on her face when all the wind could do was laugh. "What's so funny?" an angry Jupiter demanded.

"He has no power; he didn't trust that I controlled the power of this planet so he challenged me. All of his power... I have to release it, I don't even know how to..." Uranus shrugged, "Yup, he's still a strong mother though... I think I broke a rib... "She laughed as she winced in pain.

"Hmmmph... You could have at least told me before I thought I was simply a worm!" she stormed off towards the opening.

"Hey! At least help me out of here" Uranus smiled innocently and Jupiter was putty in her hands.

"I have never seen a cuter baby!" Rei exclaimed as she wiggled a soft toy in front of Alexis' nose as the baby laughed happily.

"A good baby too, she hasn't cried or fussed all day. She must take after Michiru", Setsuna said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, if she was more like Haruka, she'd be running around destroying everything in her path..."Rei mumbled.

"I think everything is ready for the guests."

"This place looks beautiful" Rei looked around the mansion belonging to the Tenoh family, she smiled at the thought. "Someday, I hope to have a family like theirs."

Hotaru smiled; "I must say, I've had the best parents anyone could ask for" she looks at Setsuna with an adoring smile, but soon the look on her face became that of pure disgust.

"Hotaru..." Setsuna puzzled the sudden change, then she quickly grabbed her nose.

"Oh my god" The women all said in unison, horror covered their faces as they looked at the curly headed blonde bundle of joy, who finally looked as though she was going to finally cry.

"DIAPERS, STAT!" Ami shouted as the other women ran around looking for relief from the putrid smell.

Haruka adjusted the bandages across her chest, she looked down at her breasts flattened by the gauze. "You look like your back to normal," Haruka turned around to see Makoto standing behind her.

She smiled slightly, "Back to playing dress up I guess..." a look of sadness in her eyes overpowered the fake smile.

"Oh my god Haruka! What the hell is that? Is that a tattoo? It's like...HUGE!

"Well", she put on her shirt and a pair of oversized cocaine sunglasses, ignoring Makato's reaction to the chest piece and sleeve, "let's go see what Michiru and Usagi are up to. Hopefully they haven't spent all of their money... or my money..." Makato laughed and they headed out of the door.

The two girls pulled in to the parking lot, which was full of paparazzi and die hard Minako fans. She parked and began walking to the doors, but they couldn't help listening to the star struck fans as they shared there knowledge and the latest gossip.

"I heard that Michiru Kaioh is in there with her!"

"OMIGOD, She is so amazing, I have prints of nearly all of her paintings! gasp Do you think Haruka is in there too then? He's soooo fine, I'm pretty sure I could kick Michiru's ass if Haruka was involved." The fans laughed as the day dreamed about Haruka.

"It's crazy how people can obsess over people they've never met, what do you think Haruka?" Makato paused, "Haruka?" She turned around, but Haruka wasn't there.

"Oh My God! I would give everything to be with Michiru! Seriously, she has the best ass I've ever seen." Makato's draw dropped as she watched Haruka play with the fan girls.

"Yeah, but I heard that they are married..." one of the fan girls, who was actually wearing a Minako t-shirt, sighed loudly.

"yeah... they have a baby too"

"A BABY! I didn't know that!"

Haruka nodded, "beautiful little girl."

"How do you know?"

"Well..." slowly she let her sunglasses drop, her brilliant unmistakable emerald eyes shimmering in the light. Cherry blossoms filled the air around her, she smiled as she captured the heart of the young girl, "I actually have to meet my wife inside, so I have to be going now. Ja ne", she smiled and winked as the fan's eyes shot open.

"...ha...ha...har...haruka... "The shocked fan stammered.

Makato shook her head as Haruka returned by her side, the two calmy walked to the guards in front of the entrance. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh... duh..." Haruka smiled, "I'm bringing sexy back, I don't have a receipt though..." she mockingly rummaged through her pockets, slowly she could hear the murmers and faint screams making their way from the back of the crowd.

"h a r u k a ...?"

"Seriously...let me in..." a now slightly panicked Haruka begged.

"You're not getting in, not unless Miss Minako put you on my list" The large security looked down at Haruka, she suddenly felt very small as she looked back up at him.

"haruka? OH MY GOD! REALLY?"

Haruka frantically looked for her wallet, "I just got home to Japan today... and I forgot my wallet. I came back from America, with my wife Michiru...she's in there right this second..." The guard stared at Haruka, his thoughts were interrupted as a stampede of fans starting moving towards them.

"OH MY GOD IT IS HARUKA! OH MY GOD!" Fanatic screams of women filled the air, "HARUKA, HARUKA, HARUKA! TAKE ME NOW HARUKA!"

The guard stumbled for his keys and hurriedly unlocked the door, "My apologies Mr. Tenoh", Haruka ran inside followed by Makato, catching their breaths when safely inside, when they heard a loud thud behind them as fans ran in to the door. The guard had gone down having been attacked by clouds of perfume and trauma of high heeled shoes.

"We've lost a brave man..." Makato nodded as Haruka spoke soberly.

Michiru and the girls continued to snack, adding French fries to their menu along with the coffee, and the milkshakes...and the caramels, as the continued to get and give the dirt on Haruka.

"So Haruka and I were in this lake, completely naked, when these kids came and stole our clothes!" The girls burst out in laughter "So BARE ASS, Haruka walks down the way and knocks on this random little house, she's soaking wet and these teenage boys answer the door, I think their balls dropped right in the doorway" Michiru is now the only one laughing, Usagi and Minako are trying to look elsewhere pretending they hadn't been listening to Michiru's story...Michiru went silent and looked at the girls.

Suddenly, a warm breath landed on her delicate neck, and a seductive whisper escaped the lips of the woman standing behind her, "Don't embarrass me too bad Michi, remember...I'm sensitive..." Michiru closed her eyes and a soft smile crossed her lips.

"Then I'll have to be extremely tender tonight... wouldn't want you to bruise", a slight purr to her voice.

"Promise?" Michiru nodded, the other girls blushed deeply as they watched the intimate, very mature, scenario. Haruka smiled and kissed her Michi on the cheek.

"God...get a room..."Minako said under her breath slightly, her eyes basically dripping green.

"How was Uranus Haruka?" Usagi said as she got up to embrace her tall senshi.

"Painful" she winced as Usagi hugged her tightly.

"I didn't think you were that out of shape", Michiru teased.

"I think I broke a rib or two..." Usagi gasped and let go of her friend.

"Yeah, Haruka is a jackass..." Makato grumbled. "She basically offered me as a sacrifice without even telling me what was going on!" the brunette's previous anger returning to her face.

"I thought you would have figured it out..." Haruka trailed off.

"You calling me dumb?"

"Maybe" Haruka calmly stated and was soon rushed by Makato and tackled to the floor.

"You're doing it all wrong, Haruka needs to be treated gently..."Michiru chimed in as the other girls were engulfed in a fit of giggles. Michiru stood and walked over to the quarreling girls, "Haruka, we had better get going, Alexis is going to need her nap pretty soon. I wouldn't want to take advantage of Rei's generosity." Michiru reached down lending a hand to her wife. The tall blonde winced as she stood up, "let's go then", Haruka linked her arm with that of her wife and began to walk out to the door.

"Wait!" Usagi shouted as the blossoms began to come into play, the couple turned around and looked puzzled as their princes wailed her arms. "I want to drive with Haruka!" she hurried and spat out the first thing she could think of. Usagi couldn't have the guests of honor showing up to their banquet too early.

Haruka smiled, "My convertible is only has two seats buns-head, sorry" she looked apologetically at her princess.

"Nonsense, I could just ride with Minako and Makato. Ride with the princess, you get to see me every day", Michiru smiled as the short blonde screamed in delight. Haruka smiled half heartedly, she was tired and only wanted to go home, make Michiru scream, and go to bed. She sighed as she was dragged by Usagi, who had linked arms with the taller woman, to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove down the road, Haruka: silent, Usagi: guess.

"So how did you like the states Ruka?" she chattered away " I bet they were beautiful, when Mamaru went there to study, he told me I wouldn't be able to handle it. Crazy cities in New York, it's so weird, did you know they never sleep in that city? It's all packed with sky scrapers and shady scenes. How did you learn English anyway? I hate English, it's so hard... Arrrekseees... no point, I can't do it. I'll have to come up with a cute nick name to call little arre..."she pouted and gave up. Haruka looked at her princes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah the states are crazy, I love it there. I actually grew up in the states so..."she casually began speaking in English, "English is actually my first language." She winked at Usagi who was overly impressed by the small amount of English Haruka had so easily spit out.

"Wow! You're so talented Haruka." She blushed as she caught herself starring at the older girl, quickly she averted her gaze and stared at the floor by her feet. "So uh... you used to live in the states huh? I never knew that, what caused you to move out here?" she asked, still avoiding looking at Haruka.

"Fate", Haruka began to zone off while watching the road. " Plus... I had a lot of family problems." She smiled as she looked at the blonde sitting next to her. "Anyway, enough about me, How the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in a year, how is the prince?"

"Great..." Usagi blushed deeply and twiddled her thumbs.

Haurka knew that her buns-head was indeed hiding something from her, "...What's going on Usagi?", Usagi just silently shook her head. "Nothing at all, nope, nothing, where would you get that idea? Oh look, a tree!" Usagi made an attempt to change the subject. (Unfortunately for usagi, Haruka lived with Michiru and Hotaru, compared to them...Usagi was way too easy to crack.) Haruka sighed and placed her finger against her chin as though she was in deep thought.

"Well did you invite Yamada to the party? He is my mechanic, he was there for my wedding and the birth of my child, I would be very upset if he wasn't there at mine and Michiru's Anniversary party..." she looked at the small blonde innocently out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course we invited hi..." as if hitting a brick wall going 100 miles per hour, she realized that Haruka had tricked her.

"You know you can't hide anything from me buns-head" Haruka smiled and gave Usagi a tug on the pigtail. Usagi shot a glare to the other and pouted in her seat.

The women all finally arrived to the mansion Haruka and Michiru had left vacant so long. Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru and Ami were inside putting Alexis down for a nap and the others were piling out of Mamaru's car. Haruka smiled as her goddess made her way out of the backseat, quickly she ran over to the car, picking Michiru up and spinning her once before softly retuning her love's feet to the ground.

Michiru smiled and looked at Haruka lovingly. "We're home", Haruka kissed Michiru tenderly and held her tight.

"I love you Ruka"

"I love you more" Haruka grabbed Michiru's butt and smirked evily and leaned over to whisper something in her wife's ear. Michiru burst in to giggles, the younger senshi just stared.

"They're in their own little world again..." Minako sighed. "I wish I could have someone like that." The others nodded in agreement with the senshi of love, except Makato who was busy fantasizing about Ami.

"Well you two better go and get dressed! We have quite the surprise for you two!" Hotaru started to push Her Haruka papa towards the back entrance, "go in back there so you can't see." Haruka smiled and shrugged her shoulders and did what her adoptive daughter told her to do.

They walked in to their bedroom as Haruka began to remove her t-shirt and her gauze; her wounds were now practically healed. She looked over at Michiru who had shut and locked the door, "Michiru?" her wife was looking at her like a pair of designer shoes that had just gone on sale, "Michi?" Haruka's eyes opened wide as she was overcome by a mass of aqua curls and tackled to the bed.

"I want you know Ruka" she stated, her voice full of desire as she began to take off her sky king's jeans. She kissed her love in a trail from her belly button to her lips.

"Oh... Michiru..." Haruka closed her eyes and slightly moaned. Michiru ran her slender fingers over Haruka's tattoo and looked in to her lover's bright emerald eyes, "Do you think they'll flip about this?"

Haruka just nodded and maneuvered her weight so she could be on top. Quickly she began to rip the clothes off of her Michi. Passionately Haruka began kissing her love's neck lightly sucking on the sensitive spots; Michiru began to wiggle slightly, biting her lip.

The younger girls stood downstairs, awkwardly standing trying not to listen to the erotic noises filling the house.

"_Oooh Haruka! Oh god... that feels so good!" _

_"Who's my dirty little princess?" _

"God...they're loud...How the hell did you sleep in the same house you guys?" Makato looked back at Setsuna and Hotaru,

the two had large earmuffs on, they waived innocently. "Ah..." a large sweat drop appearing above her head as she nodded.

The guests had begun to arrive and quickly filled the living room and the ball room. Makato had set out as much food as she could before running out of room on the tables.

"It all looks amazing Makato!" Ami smiled and placed her and lightly on her chef's shoulder.

"Arigato sweet heart, I hope Haruka and Michiru will enjoy it. I have plenty of salads and chicken..." the cook rambled off naming all of the entrees they all had to choose from.

"Hello everyone!" Rei had a microphone and was attempting to get the guest's attention. All of Haruka's team mates and sponsors were there, Michiru's friends from art school, managers and family from both sides. 'This isn't even half of the people who wanted to come either... How do two people like them know so many people?' Rei thought to herself. She smiled and shook her head now that she had every one's attention, "In case you are extremely dense, I'll remind you why you are here... Haruka and Michiru Tenoh, were joined together in holy matrimony today,Febuary 14th, exactly one year ago!" The crowd cheered and the couple took that as their cue, a sight of perfection, a sweet smell filled the room as blossoms seemed to flurry around the two women. Michiru was dressed in a beautiful mid length evening gown, and Haruka was wearing a lacey tank top with well fitting pin striped pants her outfit topped off with a sexy pair of black and red flats. Looking at Haruka, the younger senshi gasped, a large tattoo covered her chest to her elbow. It had a winged heart that contained the symbols of Uranus and Neptune, floating over an ocean wich spread to Harukas arm where a beautiful mermaid (resembling Michiru of coarse) sat under the waves holding a small heart. "Speaking of a ...the uh... lovely...couple... they uh...yeah..." Rei muttered. Michiru couldn't help but laugh as the two made it down the stairs. "Well there are plenty of refreshments and the video of these two nut ball's wedding is on the big television in the far wall in the living room. Now here's Haruka and Michiru to say a fewa words!" Rei shoved the mic at Haruka and the tall woman just stared blankly not knowing what to say. "Uh... I guess... Have a great time... wow this sounds so impersonal so I'll talk to you all in a minute. We're going over to watch our video and get some food... I'm sooo hungry. Oh and where's the booze? Someone get me a drink!" Michiru rolled her eyes and walked over to get something to eat as about five men brought Haruka beer. "This is going to be a rocking party!" Haruka grabbed one beer and downed it as fast as she could after the other till the 5 were gone.

_Michiru's dress was absolutely amazing. She had it designed expecially for her by one of Paris' top designers, she stood and adjusted the veil and leaned closer to the mirror examining her teeth. Taking a deep breath she stood back and turned to Setsuna, who was her maid of honor, "Well?" she asked referring to her appearance._

_"Beautiful, Haruka is the luckiest woman in this entire world" the senshi of time smiled at the blushing bride._

_"I can't believe we're getting married! Am I crazy?"_

_"Yes, but luckily for you, Haruka is twice as crazy." The two women laughed as Usagi poked her head through the door of the bride's room, " Hey you guys, they're ready to start!" she smiled happily, trying to fight back the tears as she saw Michiru standing their in the most elegant white gown she had ever seen. "I have never seen such a beautiful bride Michi..." she opened the door as the girls all lined up and prepared to walk down the isle. _

_Haruka stood there in her black Armani tux, in front of all of their friends and mostly Michiru's family; she closed her eyes waiting for Michiru's father to bring her bride. 'oh my god... oh my god... breathe Haruka just breathe...she loves you... duh of course she does...why does my stomach feel so annoyingly twisted...god please don't let me puke...don't let me puke...', deep in thought, Haruka missed the sound of the harps begin and paid no attention to the bride's maids and flower girls walking down the isle. But then, as violins entered followed by a complete orchestra, Haruka's eyes flew open. _

_There she was, her princess, her goddess, the woman she loved more than anything else on this earth. Her father gave his daughter a quick kiss and Haruka led Michiru up to the altar. _

_"It is a very special gift when love ties two souls together..." The priest rambled but Haruka wasn't much paying any attention. _

'_Look at her...she's so beautiful... god I'm so lucky." Michiru was staring at Haruka who had just come from her thoughts. _

_"Oh... What?" Haruka smiled and asked innocently._

_"Do you take this woman to be your wife through sickness and in health till death do you part?"_

_"Oh yeah, like death could stop us from being together", Haruka winked at her bride who was bright red, "I do"_

_"Do you Michiru..." _

_'Can I kiss her now?' she watched as the priest talked and Michiru looked back at her, 'how about now?'_

_"I do" _

_"You may now kiss the..." Haruka smiled and grabbed her wife kissing her deeply, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, neither wanting to let go. _

_"I now introduce you for the first time ever...Mrs. and ... Mrs. Tenoh" The priest announced, the couple still kissing._

Haruka looked at Michiru, who was standing next to her manager when she couldn't help that their song had just begun to play. She stood and walked to her wife and held out her hand, "May I ask if this gorgeous woman would care to have one dance with me?" Michiru smiled and excused herself from her company as she was led to middle of the room.

"This is the first day of my life, Swear I was born right in the doorway..." Haruka sweetly sang along with the song as the two floated on the dance floor.

"I love you Haruka"

"I love you to Michi"

As though someone had just died, the party seemed to stop. The two looked over to the commotion and stopped dancing, "What's going on?"

A voice in the background sternly spoke to Usagi, "I must speak to Tenoh Haruka. It is urgent!" the voice stood her ground as Usagi tried to explain the situation to the voice.

"I'm going to go check on Alexis" Michiru gave her love a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs. The tall blonde began to follow the voice to see what was so urgent to speak to her about.

Haruka was taken back slightly to see the figure in which had caused a halt to the entire party and ruin the mood. A small, nun in black and white robes stood by the doorway demanding to speak to Haruka. She was lightly skinned with firm brown eyes, she was shorter even than Usagi, Haruka chuckled as she approached the woman. "Can I help you?" The nun's eyes shot up and stared at Haruka.

"The question is how can I help you?" the woman simply stated.

Haruka looked around the room, "You're not like a stripper or anything...because right now that would be extremely inappropriate..." Haruka looked again wondering who the prankster was.

"NO", the woman said, her face very flustered and rage building up in her voice. "I'm here to try and save you Haruka. On this path, your soul is in severe danger of being damned to hell. You need the light of Christ in your life, you are condemning all those who love you and those who think they're in love with you..." the nun looked at Michiru who was walking down the stairs with her daughter in her arms. "You are bringing them down Haruka and I'm willing to help you overcome your addictions and your perversions" she said very 'matter of fact'.

"Well... I'm very flattered, however I already have a god and um... I'm not interested in being saved by anyone other than him so..."

"You can deny it as much as you want to Mrs. Tenoh, I couldn't care less what happens to your soul, bet I will not stand here and allow you to damn an innocent child." She pointed to Alexis who was happily chewing on Michiru's hair.

"Well, in all respect sister..."

"Chrstine"

"Sister Christine, I'm not the own who's damning souls here, that would be you. Now, thank you for stopping by, though I think that it best be that you get leaving now."  
"I will save you Haruka, the power of Christ will reach you." She declared her last statement as Makato and Ami pushed the small woman out of the house.

"Bye now..." Haruka said very calmly as everyone immediately surrounding her and Michiru to check their well being.

Sister Christine kneeled at the altar, beads and crucifix in her hand, she prayed with what seemed to be her whole soul. "My savior, Please, give me the strength needed to save your child Haruka Tenoh and stop her from corrupting another from your flock..." the room silled with smoke and the candles she had previously lit, blew out. She crossed her self and muttered an silent 'Amen' before standing and taking notice of the strange power in the room.

"Who's there?" The small nun held tightly to her crucifix and inspected the room.

"I can help you..." A loud voice echoed the chapel making the nun's hair stand on end. The voice had a certain quality she didn't trust.

"Who are you?" She asked shakily. "How can you help me?"

"Me? I am the answer to your prayers of course. I can give you the...divine power needed to save Haruka Tenoh, a sailor senshi. She needs to be saved. I will help you save her... however; you must allow me to borrow your body... I have some bidding I must do." The small nun whispered a small thank you to the heaven's for sending an angel to help her solve her problem.

"You may use me to do thy will my lord." The nun closed her eyes. Laughter filled the room as the nun's body fell to the floor, her blood pooling around her until every drop of the virgin's life was lost.

"Don't worry, your new life starts now" The demon filled the body and brought forth a new life.

Hours later, the small girl woke up, her eyes ripped of any innocence they had once contained. "I feel it... I feel... strength...the power", she held her hand up high and threw a surge of energy through the wall. "This is how I will stop Haruka, this is how I will stop them all. Free the world from those...sinners", she blasted another wall, this time the power was less intense.

_"We need more power, we need the souls of the wicked..." _the fragile woman nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The last of the guest were meandering their way to the door, mostly in a drunken stumble. Haruka and Michiru stood as they made last minute conversation with few of their friends.

"Ah man, this season is going to be so sweet! Last year we took silver man, that blew... bad. Dude, you really look like a chick now. Seriously, if I didn't know you so well, I'd say you were hot and try to take you to my place, you know... there's nothing wrong with a little bump and grind..." Yamada hung on to Haruka and attempted to sing in his drunken slurred state.

"Uh... I'm flattered, but seriously, you have to go home, I don't want you puking on my floor." Haruka laughed as she led her buddy to the door. As soon as she had let him go, he stumbled and threw up in the bushes outside of the door. "Gross..." Haruka stared at her friend he stood and gave her the peace sign and stumbled off. She shut the door and turned around, her face running in to someone plump.

"Well Tenoh, It's going to be a great season indeed", her manager, who was a good 5 inches taller than herself, spoke rather loudly. "Our team took a beating without our star racer", he said as he patted her hard on the back. The large man looked His star up and down, she knew what he was thinking.

"I know, I'll cut it in the morning..."

"Nonsense!" The man shouted, "I think this will be great for you, Lesbians are very hot right now! Just think of the new fan bases we could reach! I say, we get you two as much publicity as we can and use this to boost everyone's bank accounts. You will be the hot thing! The new Benafer! ((Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez, remember?))" He gave the blonde another stern pat on the back. "This way, you're schedules won't be so night and day, I know how that can be hard. You two will work together more often, come on whaddya say?"

"Uh well, Michi and I have always wanted to keep things a little more... priv..." Haruka started.

"That sounds great! Oh my god this will be so much fun!" Michiru chimed in, a little overly chipper which earned her a swift glance from Haruka.

"Great Michiru, I've already spoken to your manager, so we'll just sign the contracts first thing in the morning and..." he paused as though there was something he was forgetting, "Oh yeah! We've scheduled for you to be on a talk show tomorrow morning, _Good Morning Japan_! You need to be there at 8." With that he bowed and headed out the door. Haruka stood silently a slight twitch invading her left eye.

The morning came too soon as Michiru dragged her Ruka out of bed and threw her in to a cold bath. "No more sleeping in darling", she laughed, revenge was indeed sweet.

"God! Mother... fu..." the cold wet senshi mumbled as the coldness of the water stung her naked body. She looked up to Michiru, who was sitting on the toilet laughing her blue little locks off, Haruka grinned evilly as she concocted a plan. While Michiru was busy laughing, Haruka with haste pulled her in to the bath. She smiled, kissed Michiru lightly on the cheek, and hurried like hell out of the house.

Haruka sat in her dressing room, a very attractive young woman was powdering Haruka's features and styling up her hair. "You know, I have been a fan of yours since I first saw you in my father's motocross magazine," the stylists started, a bright red covering her cheeks.

"Arigato, demo..." Haruka stated before a small man with a headset barged in to the room.

"Haruka, you're on in five, let's get going" Haruka nodded and stood from her seat.

"Ja ne" she lifted the woman's hand and gently placed a kiss up on it, "I appreciate the help" with that she left and walked to the stage.

"With that I take pleasure in introducing our next guest, he has been dominant in nearly every motorized sport since he was only 15 years old. After a year off for personal reasons, Haruka Tenoh, returns to the track!" outburst of cheers and spazmatic clapping, Haruka appeared in front of her adoring crowd.

"OH MY GOD HARUKA! TAKE ME NOW!" A bra was flung to Haruka's feet, she and the host couldn't help but laugh as the tall blonde picked it up and flung it back in to the audience.

"I can't begin to thank you enough for being on our show", the host was shaking Haruka's hand as she spoke with great enthusiasm...a little too much enthusiasm. Haruka gave a fake smile as she thought about her now throbbing hand. The women sat down and a producer brought Haruka and the host a fresh cup of coffee.

"So, I hear you've been in America, New York City non the less, for the last year, What did you do there?"

"Actually, I recently got married and we had our first child, so we thought a year off would be amazing." Haruka smiled as the host fiddled with her cue card. "Is that so... Your team fell out of their normal rank during last season; do you think it was because of your absence?"

Haruka smiled and took a sip of the coffee, "Why beat around the bush? I know what you really want to talk about." The hostess blushed.

"Well are the rumors true? What is your relationship with Kaioh Michiru?" she seemed to shake as she asked the question.

'I fuck her brains out every night? No that would be a bad answer', Haruka thought and laughed slightly to herself, "Well it's Tenoh Michiru now" satisfied with her answer she took another sip of coffee and looked at the crowd, suddenly, a strong breeze carried through the studio. She analyzed the room carefully and tried to interperate the wind, she could feel it. Something was going to happen, she shrugged it off and prepared for the next question to take her audience by storm.

"Haruka" she laughed before she could even spit out her question. "I couldn't help but notice a tabloid saying that you of all people were a sailor senshi", the crowd and the hostess laughed, Haruka joined nervously.

"Yeah, Sailor Mars, that's me", she said as sarcastically as she could.

"Tabloids about you have been getting crazy lately, how do they effect you? How does Michiru like the thought of you in a mini skirt?"

Haruka choked on her coffee slightly and knew that this would be a question she'd have to answer, "Actually, she's quite fond of that idea, she did marry me..."

"What do you mean by that? Are you a cross dresser?" Haruka took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"I think I should be on the Jerry Springer show... but yes, I cross dress... Not as you think though... I'm actually cross dressing right now..."

"I don't think that I follow you Haruka..."

"I'm a woman... Michiru and I are lesbians." With that, the host fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I think now would be a good time for a commercial break", she waved her arm and shouted form the ground.

The show continued and pictures of Alexis, the wedding were displayed to the lucky fans that filled the seats in front of her, and soon enough, it was over and Haruka was allowed to leave. Grabbing her garment bag she headed out the hall to the door to the parking lot, the wind blew harder. "The wind is raping my ears Michi", she whispered in to her communicator.

"The sea is fine dear, I don't feel anything."

"Then it must be nothing, paranoia I guess...See you at the shoot love."

"Bye dear" Haruka looked up and sighed under her breath as she saw the paparazzi beginning to swarm in, she hopped on to her motorcycle and sped away.

Again, Haruka sat in a tall chair having someone play with her make-up and hair, this time however it was not as fun for Ruka. Her stylist was a mid aged gay man wearing a bright green scarf with matching hair. He was styling her hair in to a frohawk type structure and painted her eyes with gold and brown that made the emeralds pop seemingly out of her head. She wore tight dark jeans and a gold scenester jacket with short puffy sleeves, over a brown long fitted tank. "God...", Haruka looked in the mirror, "I look effing sexy!" She laughed to herself as she headed towards the photo shoot.

"Wow sweetheart, You look so beautiful!" Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek and stood back to show off her glimmered style, she was dressed to match with a black sexy tank and a poofy gold skirt, she looked just as beautiful as always. The two walked up to the scene where the photographers shouted poses at them and nit picked Haruka for not being more flexible.

"What's with these lights?" Haruka wiped her forehead and the photographer sanpped another picture.

"Sexy Ruka-Darling!"

"Can I punch him in the teeth?" she laughed as Michiru shot an evil glance in her direction, "seriously though, I think I'm going to cook under all of these lights." Again, though a little more refreshing this time, the wind blew randomly through the studio. Haruka's gaze became more serious, not willing to brush the message off as "paranoia", just then, a loud scream echoed through out the studio. The shriek echoing the building was followed by a low growl.

"Fuck", Haruka cursed as she darted off the set, followed by her partner in crime. As the turned the corner, they saw a small woman in the arms of a large devil looking beast. Red fur, horns a horse's bottom half.

"What is he doing?" Michiru cried out as the devil seemed to be kissing the girl, Michiru's face was mortified as she realized that he was tearing the girl's soul out of her body.

"That's it! URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" the women shouted in unison.

"Space sword blaster!" Uranus dived in to the demon slicing him in half.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well...that was easy..." Sailor Uranus snorted as she put away her sword.

Neptune nodded quickly, "New enemy or maybe Hades is getting lazy", she smiled and looked at the sexy senshi standing next to her, a glimmer in her eye, "Haruka, remind me we need to buy some strawberries on our way home", Neptune winked as her partner closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"And no one believes me that you are the sex maniac in this relationship..." she laughed slightly to herself and then gulped as she saw the photographer peel around the corner. Michiru looked around searching for an exit they can sneak away to.

"Oh...my god", the man fumbled for his camera and began snapping dozens of photographs.

"Uh...I ask you to desist..." Sailor Neptune quietly asked.

"Please, pose for one spread for me!" the senshi of the wind looked at her partner and shrugged.

"I guess a few won't hurt." Michiru smiled.

"The others are going to kill us."

"Meh... when do we not make them want to kill us? If it wasn't for sailor Moon, I'm pretty sure we would be dead by now." Uranus laughed as the Photographer pulled them both to the set.

"Now, Look sexy! Look tough! Yeah! Yeah! No one wants to mess with you two!" the camera flashed about a hundred times as the senshi posed and ate up the spotlight.

Rei, and Makato hovered over Ami's shoulder. They all couldn't take their eyes away from the magazine in her hands. Alexis in her carrier wrapped around her papa as the family walked in to Makato's home.

"..." The three inner senshi stared blankly at the other women.

"uh... hi", Haruka gave a slight wave.

"..." The girls still just stared.

"Nice talking to ya" Haruka said sarcastically as she walked towards the kitchen.

"What..." Rei grabbed the magazine a waived it frantically over her head, "What the hell is this you two!" she screamed furiously.

"Oh..."Michiru's head sank slightly her voice trailing off.

"Do you two want to be killed?" she rolled up the magazine and began beating Michiru with it, Haruka thanked god for Alexis who saved her from Rei's wrath.

"well there was a monster and well the photographer, after we killed it, wouldn't let us leave so we just figured that a couple pictures couldn't hurt..." she winced awaiting another blow from the fiery priestess.

"A monster, maybe a new enemy?" Rei still had the booklet in above her head ready for attack, "I haven't seen anything in the fire, well a few things but nothing serious..." Rei trailed off in thought as she walked over to Ami who was already searching the new enemy on her computer.

"Well my mirror didn't pick it up, but the wind had been bothering Ruka nearly that entire day. It only took one hit and it was dead, she sliced it right in half", Michiru pointed to Haruka who was enjoying a peanut butter sandwich. "I don't think they're much of a threat..."

"We should keep on our toes just in case..."

"People would have to be retarded to not see that you two are senshi..."Makato mumbled, not quite paying attention that the girl's had changed the topic. "You have one full page spread as normal and then another spread on the next page as Sailor Uranus and Neptune..." Haruka shrugged.

"My hair is different as a senshi, and my gauges", Haruka wiggled her ears with the giant earrings that had stretched her piercings to 5/8's of an inch. "They won't notice, and Michiru doesn't look nearly as bitchy when she's not in uniform..." Michiru shot her wife an evil glare.

Haruka shrugged, "What? It's true!" The younger girls gasped as Michiru's looks nearly became lethal. "uh... I know... couch right?" Michiru nodded and turned her back towards the senshi of wind. Haruka just rolled her eyes and ate another sandwich.

"Haruka doesn't look nearly as fat when she's transformed" Michiru snickered evily.

The blonde looked down at her stomach, not an ounce of fat, "You really think I'm fat Michiru?" she dropped her sandwich and ran to the bathroom.

Sister Christine sat in the chapel pondering on the day, "How did she rip through that demon so quickly?" 'because, she is blessed by the planet Uranus, we just need more souls to strengthen the demons.' "How will we get them if she just destroys the entire fleet of demon? Plus there are 9 of them, what happens if they stop us as well?" 'Well, I will summon stronger demons. They won't be a problem.' "Yes, Because I will not allow them to corrupt any more innocents, the sailor scouts must be destroyed" 'Yes, especially their leader, Sailor Moon...in fact... I have a plan to destroy Haruka Tenoh not only physically, but emotionally...but we must focus on collecting souls then we will focus on Haruka's princess.'

An evil cackle echoed through the small church

"Michiru" Haruka knocked impatiently on the bathroom door, a very smelly Alexis in her arms. "Michiru, what are you doing? I have to give Alex a bath and the kitchen sink is full of dishes and soggy cake...hurry... I may just pass out here", the blonde held the baby as far as her arms could extend from her body then leaned her ear to the door, hoping to hear a response from her bathroom hogging wife.

Haruka cringed as she heard the very familiar sounds of Michiru praying to porcelain. "You need some water babe?"

"...maybe" a teary voice came from the other side.

"You pukin' ?"

"a little", another surge of vomit made it way and made it's way in to the toilet.

"gross..." she looked at her daughter in her arms, "why did I get stuck with such icky girls?" she wiggled her finger in front of her baby and spoke in her trait baby voice.

Eventually, Michiru made it out of the bathroom, walked right past Haruka and went in to their large bedroom. Haruka had (thank god) already bathed Alexis in another bathroom and put her to sleep so she was free to follow Pukes McGee.

Her aqua haired goddess lay on the bed, her face pale, her usual pleasant smell destroyed by yesterday's meals that had returned for revenge. Haruka crawled in to the bed and pulled her love close to her, "What's wrong dear? Drink too much last night?" Michiru just shook her head.

"Not one drink," she said weakly. "It must have been that funky milk...or that hot-pocket." Haruka put her hand to Michiru's forehead; there was no fever so it must have been something not settling right.

"Well, I have to get going to practice, but call me if you need anything or if you get worse." Michiru nodded as closed her eyes as her loving wife placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you".

"I love you too, have a good day today."

Haruka walked on to the track, dressed in her new all black race suit. A month had passed since the photo-fiasco and as she thought, no one had mumbled one word concerning the identity of sailor Uranus and Neptune. Michiru had been preparing for upcoming coincerts, her manager was being very pushy about her sea goddess playing with the annoyingly poppy Minako, (of course Michiru pretended it to be a good idea, but Ruka was lucky enough to be the one to hear Ms. Michiru complain.)

"Ready for the race Tenoh?" Yamada stood with a clipboard in hand tracking down the other driver's times.

"Yeah, I'm surprisingly nervous. I hope they're not meant o me out there now that everyone knows I'm a chick... and that my wife is hotter than theirs..." Haruka laughed as she said it, Yamada blushed slightly.

"Well, get in your car you cocky bastard; make sure the timing is right. I nodded looking out to the crowd, Hotaru and Setsuna were in the stands, her little princess was reading a book of poetry and Setsuna playing her game boy. Haruka couldn't help but frown slightly as the absence of Michiru and their baby struck her.

'She must still be feeling sick...' Hotaru looked up from her book and excitedly waved at her papa, holding a large banner with 'Team Tenoh!' painted on it. Haruka waved back and blew a kiss before hopping in to her car.

Her time was right on all morning and now she sat and revved her engine, others were lined up in front of her. Haruka had offered to start last to make her victory more entertaining for her fans, and she had a lot of those. The stands were now packed full of people, all chanting her name, well most were chanting her name the rest fatally cheered for one of her opponents.

Green light and the cars were off. Haruka was off to a great start, she was already moving up to third place. "Haruka, catching up to the front before even making it to the first turn of the race! God folks! She seems to have returned to this sport even stronger than she was to begin with! Amazing!" the announcer excitedly narrate the race.

"Fuck yeah!" Haruka couldn't help but shout in excitement as the adrenaline filled her veins, "I am Tenoh Haruka, and you can't beat the wind! Woooo Hooooh!" she took a commanding lead and quickly went for the win.

"First race of the season and Tenoh Haruka takes it! This is going to be a good year guys and gals, our god, er...goddess of the track is back!" Haruka stood on a podium next to the announcer, holding a large trophy with a bootle of champagne in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Haruka, how does it feel? Even without racing for a year, you still busted on to the track full force today!"

Haruka nodded, "Yeah, it feel great being back out there, I missed this you know? Naascar in the states... no competition, plus you must have a mullet and a beer gut to race over there. I am really happy about this win and uh..." Before the tall blonde could finish her statement, a loud shriek emitted from the audience. Instantly the senshi of the wind spun around, her eyes meeting Hotaru and Setsuna, they all nodded as the two fans disappeared in to the crowd.

"Protect Haruka!" the racer attempted to make her escape to transform, but she was surrounded by six large men in black suits.

"What the hell, I'm fine, let me go! I uh... have to use the toilet."

"We have been hired to protect you Haruka, please don't worry."

Haruka sweatdropped

'I'm a superhero...sailor fuckin' senshi didn't need any god damned body guards. I could give these guys a swift kick in the ass myself, I can't believe they think I need protection...' she couldn't help twitch as she thought about her annoying dilemma. Light bulb, Haruka smiled slyly as an idea sprung to her head, "Oh my god! That girls is flashing her boobs!" the star pointed to the opposite direction to a random spot in the crowd, darting off as the guards searched for their free show for the day.

'No where the heck ((Mormon moment)) is the monster?" Haruka searched the area when she spotted sailor Pluto and Saturn duking it out with a beast like demon. It was much bigger than the one she had encountered before, but it had the same evil presence. 'This very well could be a new enemy.' Haruka pondered as she held her henshin stick high "Uranus Eternal Power... MAKE-UP!"

"Uranus, hurry!" Saturn shouted, frustration dripping in her voice as she attacked the demon.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! Born by a new era, I'm Sailor Uranus! I will destroy you in the name of Uranus!" the senshi of the wind struck a pose.

The two other soldiers sweat-dropped, "There's no time for that baka..." Pluto grumbled. "Dead scream" Pluto sent a powerful energy severely weakening the beast.

"World Shaking!" a sly smile on her face as she hit her target head on, causing it to fall and disperse into nothing more than ash.

"God, I missed this!" she said smugly as Saturn and Pluto took deep breaths.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun papa, but please...don't act like a retard."

"Gomen..." Uranus clapped her hands together and bowed slightly. She looked up at a laughing senshi of destruction. 'god, I love to see her smile.' Uranus walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed very tight.

"Papa...can't...breathe..." the wind god laughed and squeezed tighter for one more second.

"I love you Himme-chan" a very creepy, Minako like, glassy eyed look spread across her face. "You are so big and fight so well", she choked up slightly as the words came out.

Hotaru looked around, "Uranus, this is a little embarrassing...Papa?... Don't cry papa..."

"My little Himme-chan is all grown up and saving the world. She's embarrassed of her old papa." The tall woman hunched over her daughter crying heavily. The small girl patted the much taller one on the back attempting to comfort her papa.

Suddenly, she flip flopped her mood and grinned at her daughter, "Let's go shopping! I saw a little black convertible eith your name on it"

"Are you serious? Oh my god! Are you going to teach me to drive it?" Haruka just smiled and nodded she untransformed and wrapped her arms around her little girl. The two walked off leaving a twitching Sailor Pluto.

"Oh Tenoh! What did I do to receive such an honor?" A tubby man with thin, slicked back hair clad in a black blazer and tan trousers wobbled over to the star and eagerly shook her hand. "You were absolutely amazing today, I can't believe that you haven't lost a stwp you old devil you."

'Old? I'm not old...don't say I'm old, 21 is not old.' Haruka glared slightly until Hotaru tapped her on the shoulder.

"I like that one." She pointed to a silver VW rabbit.

"Oh yes! That car is very nice, it has great gas mileage and with a v6 engine, it's perfect for a young driver... Though I have a feeling that Haruka won't let it stay at that much power, I've seen all of her cars; every single one of them has a custom built engine." Haruka looked blankly at the salesman wondering why the hell he thought it was impressive to act like he's been in my garage and has seen her babies.

"Stalk me much?" Hotaru couldn't help but crack up as the salesman's face went bright red in embarrassment.

"No I uh, read a magazine last week that featured you and uh your wife." He quickly bowed and wobbled off.

"Wait! She wants the car"

"I know, I'm just running to get you the papers!" he shot her a friendly smile and the blonde hesitantly smiled back.

"Car salesmen... bah..." hotaru rolled her eyes and laughed at her papa again.

Michiru stood in the kitchen cooking dinner, Haruka's new obsession 'Mac & cheese' was the main dish. Quietly she hummed to herself, she was feeling much better but still felt she needed to make it up to Haruka for missing her race. She was reaching for the butter in the cupboard when a familiar beeping sound shot from the room, she dropped what she was doing and, in a half ass run, went for the communicator.

"Moshi moshi? Ah Rei! How are you sweet-heart?" Michiru answered happily.

"Michiru, I'm good, I was wondering if you could come to the shrine. Those demons have been popping up more and more often and there have been about two dozen mysterious murders around the city. I thought maybe you and I could meditate together, it's always stronger with more than one spirit." The priestess spoke as though there were no real danger no urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, we can try." Michiru giggled happily, "should I bring mine and Alexis' pajamas?"

"And some popcorn" the two laughed.

"I'll be right there, bye"


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru placed Alexis to bed and then ran in to Rei's bedroom, plopping on to the bed. "So what's the scoop?"

"The scoop?"

"Yeah, have you and Minako gone all the way yet?" Michiru giggled happily.

"... You sound as though you are 16 again..."Rei stared at the aqua haired girl, "So Haruka was okay with you spending the night?"

"Hey don't change the subject! Have you gone all the way?" she held a pillow tight and leaned closer to her best friend.

"Well... yeah, we have", a deep blush covered her face as michiru squealed in delight.

"Details! Details!"

The girls giggled happily in to the night as Rei explained all of the intimate details of her sex life, the cried together and pigged out on ice-cream when the priestess mentioned how the pop idol was ashamed of their love and basically gossiped the rest of the night.

"I can't believe it's already three in the morning," Rei said followed by a yawn.

Michiru stood, "Yeah, the baby should be waking up soon to get some dinner." She looked down at her breasts. "I can't wait till she's done and can eat solid food, I want my boobs back" she squeezed her swollen breasts together and pouted. "I feel like god damn Pamela Anderson or something..."

Rei bursts out in fits of giggles as she stood by Michiru, groping her friend's chest, "I think they're nice" she winked and gave her friend another squeeze.

"Watch it, I may have to call Haru..." Michiru's eyes went cold before she could finish her threat. Rei blinked as watched her friend.

"Uh... Michiru? You okay?"

"Don't you feel that? Something is wrong..." Rei closed her eyes and concentrated on the space around her.

"Nope, nothing..." Michiru grabbed a bic lighter fron a nearby table and held the small flame in front of Rei's face, the priestess twitched as she now felt Michiru was mocking her just a smidget bit. (an- I like the word smidget cuz it has the word midget in it)

"I feel those...things...they're not close yet, but they're heading this way." Michiru spoke soberly, her eyes now cold.

"Michiru! You're worrying too much!" Rei slapped her confidant a little too hard on the back causing Michiru to fall flat on her face. "Oops... Gomen Michi-chan!" the priestess laughed wildly as she walked over to a small television set and turned it on. "Maybe we should watch a movie and try to fall asleep?"

"_Urgent news"_

"At three in the morning?" Rei stared at the news that was playing.

"Demons have began running rampant on or city, no confirmations as to how many victims yet, but hopefully the Sailor Senshi come and help our city soon or there may be no one left by the time our evening broadcast airs."

"See?" Michiru shouted as she grabbed her communicator, "Haruka! Get everyone; we have a lot of work to do this morning... I don't care if you're tired...okay we can later... Strawberries? They're not good this season... No... Yes... uh huh... Just hurry your ass up, we're going to start heading downtown that's where most of the attacks are it looks like." Rei stared blankly at the aqua haired woman.

"What about Alexis?"

Hesitantly Michiru spoke, "We can't take her... if anything causes her power to surface early... She'll just have to stay here, she is a senshi so as long as we lock the doors she'll be fine..."

"No Michiru, stay here."

"But our princess may be in danger!" Suddenly the sea goddess was choking back tears, "I've already had to sit back for a year and everyone else had to protect her. I'm not going to let her down!"

'Michiru isn't definatley getting a little over emotional about this...' Rei held her friend tight as she allowed her to sob on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, let us all handle it. Haruka will be with us, so it will be just like you are there as well?" she continued to rub Michiru's back when the sobs began to subside.

"I'm going." Rei sighed and nodded slowly, 'And they say Haruka is the stubborn one..."

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Make- Up!" The room filled with blinding light as the two senshi emerged. Sailor Neptune ran over to the back room leaning over her baby's crib.

"Mommy will be right back", with that she placed a sweet kiss on the child's forehead.

"Let's go."

"I feel the power, the souls are giving me so much energy." The small woman stood at the pulpit in the small cathedral. Shrieks poured in through the images of the Virgin Mary in the stained glass windows. "Soon, we will be able to rid the world of the evils it harbors..." the nun pressed her hands together and bowed her head. "I'm doing your work lord..." 'We must kill them, salvation depends on it. Kill Sailor Moon and her senshi.' The small woman nodded hesitantly, "but must we kill them? They have saved the world on many occasions..." 'but they allow the worst of any enemy to infiltrate the souls of those on this planet. They allow the suffering people must go through because of sin, sex, drugs, deceit, these are the true enemies. Man has been given agency, look how he uses it. People kill each other over oil... children are ripped of their innocents and are even deprived any sort of life before they're even born. Violence and greed have consumed these creatures and we need to save them, to show them the way it can be. Everyone will reach salvation.'

The woman looked up and opened her eyes, "It is for the best, I will save this planet. She covered her ears as more horrific wails consumed the room. She reached for the small golden cross that hung from her neck and held it tightly as she mouthed a silent prayer. "Amen."

Makato sat silently on the edge of the large bed that she and Ami shared. She looked at her water sprite and couldn't help but smile, a beautiful Sapphire ring clung around her love's finger.

"Makato?" the small blue haired woman stirred in the bed and faced the brunette, "What are you doing awake?" she sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

"I didn't mean to wake you dear, I was just thinking."

"About what?" The sprite placed a gentle kiss on her lover's neck.

"I'm thinking how crazy you are..." she turned around and took Ami's delicate hands in to her own and held them tightly, "I can't believe you said yes." Ami leaned up and passionately kissed her new fiancée.

"I love you Mako"

"I love you more Ami" They stared at each other lovingly, but after a few moments Ami bit her lip and started to fidget. "Are you okay love?" Ami just nodded a sympathetic smile dressed her lips as she looked at Makoto. "What's wrong dear?"

"..."

"Tell me"

"... I have to pee..." The tall woman fell over as the small woman jumped up and dashed to the bathroom. Mako just lay on the floor holding her sides trying to contain her laugher.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The brunette stood and sprinted over to her communicator, "Makoto here, what's up?"

"It's Haruka, transform and pick any spot in the city, you'll find a demon." Hurry", with that Haruka hung up. Ami skipped out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her strong love, puzzled as to who had called them so late.

"We have to go, those demons are everywhere."

"Oh, goodness" Ami quickly stood and held up her henshin wand, her actions followed by the taller woman, they shouted the familiar phrases and dashed out of the door.

Pant Pant

Usagi was running down the darkened street, closely trailing Mamoru. "Why can't we just drive? I'm getting too old for this! pant pant

"Quickly, transform Usagi. I feel that we are approaching an enemy." Usagi nodded and held her broach high and the street was swept in a bright light and roses filled the air.

Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon ran and turned the corner, exposing a hideous giant demon.

"OH GOD PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" A frail woman was in the tight grips of the centaur like beast, it had horns and dark fur, a dark aura surrounded him as he reached his muscular arm down the throat of the woman. Sailor Moon stood in horror as a loud scream echoed off of the buildings.

"What is it doing? Oh my god..." Taxedo Kamen gasped as the demon pulled a gray, smaller, older, version of the victim. The wraith like figure let out a bone chilling screech.

"Is that..." Tuxedo Kamen began.

"HER SOUL!" With that, Sailor Moon dashed towards the monster without a second thought.

"STOP! I ORDER YOU IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!" the eternal Senshi struck her usual pose and called out the monster, which hadn't even been phased by the small blonde. "I order you to return her soul"

The demon turned around and looked at the small girl, shrugged and began to walk away.

"That's it!" she pulled out her long staff and prepared herself for attack. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The monster just cackled in laughter as he ran up to Sailor Moon, evading the attack and grabbed her by the throat.

"Sailor Moon!" The future king threw rose after rose at the demon, though the effort was futile. He dropped to his knees as the demon smacked him upside the head before he disappeared with Sailor Moon in his grasp.

"...U...U..sako..." his vision began to fade and he felt his body fall to the ground as the darkness overcame him.

Haruka and dashed between cars as they cut down the demons blocking there path.

"Still having fun papa?" sarcasm filled her words as she sliced another demon in half with her glaive.

"Let's go back on vacation now neh?" the two continued their way, they had to find Michiru and the other girls.

"DUCK!" Haruka grabbed her daughter and dodged a flying car that was headed their way. The women stood and dusted off the rubble as the piece of metal crashed in to a near by building. "We must be close, hurry!"

"Mars! Aim for the eyes with your arrow...that should stun it!"

the senshi of fire quickly nodded.

"Flame sniper!" the beast fell to his knees as he was blinded by the attack.

"Deep Submerge!" with her final blow, the beast disintegrated and about 15 souls were able to escape and return to their bodies.

"Shit... I'm getting tired of this aren't you?" Mars twitched as Neptune nodded her head and then lost all color to her face; she ran to a nearby wall and attacked it with her last meal.

"Are you okay?" the sea goddess tried her best to regain her composure and carry on.

"I'm fine...Let's move, maybe we'll be able to find Uranus and everyone.

Venus lay on the ground after just being attacked, her thoughts bombarding her head at one million miles per second. 'I could die here, never be able to sing again... or to have children...' she busted in to a silent sob, 'I'm sorry Rei... I do love you', the large stone beast that had already broken her body, was waddling towards her to finish the job, to ad her spirit to the many others she had failed to save.

"Tasty tasty..." it happily growled as he reached down and held the senshi of love around the neck. He smiled as he reached up to reach down her throat to steal the life inside.

"OAK! EVOLUTION!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" the two attacks combined, destroying the demon releasing it's captives.

"Venus! Are you okay?" Jupiter ran over to the wounded senshi pulling her up. "Can you walk?"

"...yeah... I'm fine", she slightly pushed the thunder senshi away from her attempting to walk on her own, quickly falling to her knees.

"Yeah... you're fine..." Mercury rolled her eyes as Jupiter lifted the blonde over her shoulder. "I got a hold of Mars, they're waiting for us not too far from here." Mercury nodded as the three made their way down the dark desolate road. Stomach churning screams filled the air... as well as the stench of blood filled the air.

"Guys!" Mars shouted to get their comrades' attention.

"Mars!" The fire senshi gasped as she noticed her love over Jupiter's shoulder.

"Venus! Is she okay?" Mars ran to the obviously wounded woman.

"I think she has fainted, she's pretty beat up. Uranus told us all not to go alone... I guess she didn't listen..." The tall brunette shook her head.

"Michiru, maybe you should take her back to the shrine... we can take care of this. I'm pretty sure Uranus would kill me if anything happened to you or the baby..." Jupiter looked at her friend, Neptune looked pale and weak as she handed the unconscious lump to the sea goddess.

"well... I guess... we did take care of most of them. I'll go back once I see Uranus."

"Papa! Watch out!" Haruka jump out of the way as the oversized beast with giant horns chucked threw everything he could find lying around at the strong senshi, she winced as a car from the 1950's flew past her.

"Hey, respect the classics" She winced as the old car was reduced to rubble.

"Uranus, distract him" Saturn shouted as she leapt in to the air seemingly disappearing in to thin air.

"Great..." She looked at the beast who was combing the area looking for more toys to throw. Uranus sighed, 'I guess I better get to playing bait...' "HEY FUCKER! LOOK AT ME" she waved her arms, she had the demon's attention as she began running towards the thing. The demon stood still, but raised it long muscular arm and reached for the wind and caught her in its monstrous hands.

"SHIT! SATURN HURRY!"

"HEY, DEMON! LOOK UP!" not being one of the brightest creatures created, he did as the voice told him to.

From the air, with as much speed as gravity would allow, she held her glaive and pierced through the monster's skull, covering Uranus in fresh demon goop.

"Thank you princess... I think I'm going to go vomit now.." Uranus cringed as she wiped of a handful of dripping ooze.

"Sorry Papa!" Uranus began to walk again, leaving a hysterical Saturn slightly behind her. The ally was pitch dark and nothing could be seen as to where they were going or what lay at their feet.

"You'd think that after how often Tokyo is powerless from being attacked from monsters that they would create like a back up generator. "Warning only use in case of people trying to destroy the world or Godzil..." the blond's foot caught on to something, "Laaaaaa! CRASH and the senshi was down, face first, over what seemed to be...

"A Body?" she gasped as she desperately searched for any sign of life. "They're still breathing... let's take it with, maybe Mercury can help." With that she lifted the motionless lump of a person and held it in her arms as they dashed to meet up with the other women.

Neptune resided to a corner while a third wave of nausea overcame her. The other women stood by Mercury, waiting for any information her computer could possibly have dragged up, except Rei of course; she was at her love's side.

"How you feeling babe?" Venus reached up and gently touched Sailor Mars' cheek.

Rei put her hand over the blondes and looked lovingly in to her eyes, "I'm fine, just worried about you. What were you doing out fighting by yourself? That wasn't very bright dear." She laughed slightly and the injured soldier did the same.

Makoto stood up and scanned the area searching for anything that may pop out and go, "Bleh", trying to eat them or something. "Hey you guys...what's that over there?"

"I don't know, but I feel an evil presence...everyone watch out. I think I can get them... Flame Sniper!" an arrow engulfed with flame blazed over in to the direction of the intruders, creating its own source of light bringing the 'evil presence' in to view.

"OH MARS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ATTACKING ME FOR! YOU NEARLY CAUGHT MY HAIR ON FIRE!" an angry Sailor Uranus came stomping towards them. Mars apologized as the tall woman came closer.

"What or... who are you carrying? Is that a dear?"

"It's a human... but I don't know who it is, their vitals seemed stable enough I just thought you guys could maybe look them over, they're quite banged up...Where's Neptune? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's over in the corner...she's not feeling too well."

"I bet... this is a lot to jump in to after you just had a baby 4 months ago..." Uranus walked up to her wife who was softly crying, and wrapped her arms around the small...now pale senshi. "Are you still not feeling well? I knew you should have stayed and rested. I think you need to get to bed, dear."

Neptune wiped her tears away with her long glove and turned towards Uranus, "I'm useless as a senshi... I can't even protect our princess with the others." Suddenly, something clicked with the tall senshi.

"Where the hell is Usagi?" the other girls looked around as they heard a gasp from Sailor Mars.

"OH MY GOD!" Mars quickly stood and lit a small flame so the others could see who the unconscious lump was.

"MAMORU!"

"Prince!" Uranus ran over to the still body, and wrapped her arms around him, "Wake up! You have to help us find Usagi!" tears ran down her face as she began shaking the motionless young man. "God damn..."

Sailor Neptune slowly stood to her feet and began to walk over to comfort her love and her friends, but she stopped as a swarm of dizziness overcame her and she fell to her knees. "Neptune" Mercury walked over to the frail woman and wrapped her arms around her. "we need to get you to a doctor, something isn't right."

"No it isn't", a familiar voice cackled from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Haruka knows", the voice cunningly said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rei demanded as she stood and faced the shadows, igniting an arrow and pointing in that direction.

"I offered salvation, but you denied the sweet blessing of forgiveness from our loving Lord and God. Now, I am forced to do his work and deliver his divine punishment." Slowly she walked out of the shadows. The small woman looked pale compared to the dark robes she wore over her head, she stared at the senshi who were taken back as they noticed a very dark energy surrounding the nun.

"Maybe I should show you some god damn punishment", Uranus raised her fist and began to call on her attack, "World..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I have your princess and I was very kindly waiting for your presence before I killed her..."

Uranus immediately stopped what she was soing and gave the psycho the attention she obviously needed, she tried her best to control her anger. "Where is the princess? Tell me now."

"Sugar attracts more ants the vinegar, Haruka. Now...I'll tell you how to get your princess back, but first", she snapped her fingers ans a large demon materialized out of the concrete, the nun laughed evilluy as the beast grabbed sailor Neptune and then disappeared again taking the Neptune of the sea with him.

"MICHIRU! MICHI..."Uranus attempted to run and kill the bitch in front of her. "You don't fuck with my princess, and you don't fuck with the Tenoh family!" she snarled as the four other Senshi held her back, "I'm going to kill you! Sister...Sister...Sister whatever the fuck your god damn name is."

"Temper temper... just meet me at the cathedral, you know which one Mrs. Tenoh." With that, the nun disappeared.

Jupiter held Uranus tight as the others backed off and began forming a plan.

"Uranus...It's going to be okay, we'll get her back" She wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight, and for the first time; the senshi saw the strong, cunning, cut throat Sailor Uranus...lose composer as she broke down sobbing.

Haruka took a deep breath as she regained her composure, "Venus, you okay?" her voice stern and determination now hid any sign of pain the senshi of the wind may have felt. The blonde girl got up and nodded giving Uranus a sad thumbs up. "Good, because we're all going to have to fight with everything we have. Mercury, do you have any data as to who is in that nun?"

"Nothing yet... It seems that I can't interpret the aura... It's not of this world but it is from this solar system..."

"Keep checking" Uranus walked over to Saturn and put her arm on the younger girl's shoulder. "No matter what Himme-chan, if something happens to me... just take care of your Michiru-mama and your sister, okay?"

"Don't sound so confident papa" the bright violet eyes stared into her papa's loving green ones.

"I'm just saying... it's all us... we don't have our princess..." she looked away as she rambled off meaningless excuses as to why she had sounded so forlorn. She had a bad feeling that this would be her last battle. "Anyway, we have to hurry." She quickly snapped as she drew her sword.

"Where are we going?" Mars asked as her love leaned on her for support.

"To where Michiru and I were married..."her eyes cold as she looked off in to the distance.

"How do you know? What if it's a trap?"

"Trust me, and... we can take on any little traps they throw at us, right?" the other girls nodded and took off in the direction of the cathedral.

Haruka couldn't help but be reminded of another cathedral where she blindly ran to her death, but that time was different, 'Michiru was right at my side.' Haruka's mind raced nearly a thousand times quicker than her body ever could, but now is no time for weakness. 'I have to save Michiru... and my princess...I can't let them down this time...'

_Haruka tried, but couldn't sleep. She sat up and walked to the window, doing her best to not wake up Michiru who had cuddled into bed with her that night. 'I make her feel safe? How can I make her feel safe? I couldn't even protect her. I cared so much about the mission I nearly let her die..." she glanced out at the night, she couldn't see it, but the sound of trickling rain filled the room. "she should never have to know this kind of pain... why must she be a soldier to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders...it doesn't fit her...this hell doesn't suite her.' Haruka laughed cynically to herself as she sulked down the wall, holding her knees to her chest as she sat on the floor. 'What would I do without her...' she buried her head into her arms and quietly let the day sink in. Finally, the first tear fell and almost instantly she felt those soft arms around her. Haruka lifted her head slowly and looked at the beautiful woman kneeling beside her. "Michiru..."she barely audibly whispered, her eyes however said everything. _

_"...I know Ruka..." she leaned in to the tall tomboy and touched her nose against the other woman's; "I love you too" with that the blonde closed the small space between them and kissed the aqua haired beauty tenderly. _

_"I love you so much" she whispered as they ended the sweet kiss, "I can't sleep without dreaming of you Michi... I'd be lost at sea if you weren't always there to save me..." another wave of tears stung the wind god's eyes as she held the smaller girl._

"_Uranus, Neptune! Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi was now in tears as her two friends began to fall to the ground. They had failed and their hands had been stained by the blood of not only other senshi, but their family. "Why?" Usagi screamed in hysteria._

_"Why?" Uranus smiled slightly as she felt her body begin to fail her, "Because...it's our way." Haruka said gently as she did her best to keep her composure, never would she let Galaxia know that her spirit had been broken, but indeed it was. 'I can't protect my princess... I killed my daughter... and I couldn't save her...'Uranus gave up and her eyes began to close. _

_"Haruka" she forced her eyes to open again and tried to focus her attention to the woman who seemed to be so far away. _

"_I want to touch you..."Uranus smiled sadly because she could tell how weak her goddess had become, she stretched her arms above the small wall that separated them and tried to find her love's hand, she could hear the frustration in the smaller girl's in the voice as she tried to hold her lover. Using the last bit of their strength they forced their bodies to move closer so their hands could finally meet. _

"_Haruka...I can see the light" _

'_At least I die with her by my side...' she again allowed her eyes to close as she barely whispered, "You're warm, Michiru..."_

'We had been saved... and allowed the lives we had always dreamt about...'

_"Congratulations you two, it's a beautiful little girl to call all your own"_

_With that, the doctor placed, for the first time, the small child in its mother's arms. _

_"Haruka... she's so beautiful. What did we do to be blessed with this miracle?" a tear of joy rolled down the exhausted sea goddess' cheek. _

_"She looks just like her mother" Haruka placed a soft finger on the baby's nose and leaned down to kiss her wife's forehead._

_"Are you blind Ruka...she has your hair, and I bet you 1000 dollars that she has your green eyes" the drugged up new mother teased. _

_"Hey what the hell is that?" Yamada asked as a symbol of Uranus appeared on the baby's small forehead. The two new parents looked at Yamada and then back at their baby, "uh... birthmark" Haruka said while covering the mark with her hand. _

_"She even has your 'birthmark' Ruka" Michiru laughed a little louder than was necessary before lifting her hand slightly, "Can I get some more stuff? I can feel my toes."_

'This is not our time to die Michiru' with that thought, she stopped at the door of the cathedral.

"You ready papa?" surprised, Uranus looked down at her daughter who had caught up to her and was now standing by her side. She took her hand for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Let's get our leading lady back, what do you say?" Saturn quickly nodded as Uranus opened the heavy wooden doors.

The two women walked in, followed not far behind by the inner senshi. They walked the long corridor was decorated in gruesome paintings of Christ and his crucifixion, Haruka could never understand how people can obsess so much about the death of the man. Wasn't it his life they should focus their faith on? Statues of the virgin were everywhere as well as elaborate expensive crosses.

KATHUMP The girls quickly turned around to see what had caused the noise.

"She's blocked us in!" Jupiter shouted as they all stared at the large wall now covering their exit.

"It's a trap, everyone stay on your toes!" Venus instructed as she summoned her love-me-chain.

"We'll just have to hurry and enter the chapel" Uranus smirked as she opened the door to the pitch dark room. "You guys coming?" she taunted as she walked in to the darkness.

Slowly, she made her way in to the chapel, carefully analyzing each step and listening with caution for any signs of danger.

A sadistic but quiet tune filled the void space around them, the unmistakable notes of a piano resonated from the high ceilings of the chapel.

"It took you long enough Sailor Senshi..." the familiar voice of the nun echoed above the soft music, her voice carrying a different pitch than normal. "Please, make yourselves comfortable our service will begin shortly. As the last word peeled from her lips, a light from overhead shone over a bench obviously used during mass. Hesitantly, the senshi did as they were told and sat down; keeping their eyes open for any signs as to whom else was in the room. "Now", the music began to pick up pace and grew louder than moments earlier. "I can't quite make up my mind on who to sacrifice first..." a sound of a finger snapping echoed as a rose tinted light made its way through the darkness, the girls gasped as it illuminated it's target.

"Princess!" Venus screamed as she jumped slightly out of her seat, but she was pushed back down by the strong sailor Uranus who had sat next to her. Usagi was lying motionless in a glass box that sat on a silver table.

"I probably could wait for her, there's another show I've been dying to see, a bigger problem to deal with." The snap again hit the women's ears as an aqua light made its way to the stage. A tall silver cross stood from the floor nearly up to the highest point of the chapel's ceiling. A fragile, unconscious Sailor Neptune hung helplessly to the structure, barbed wire held her small frame to her crucifix. Drops of blood stained her skin at contrast to her delicate pale skin.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed her partner's name as she jumped out of her seat and darted towards her love.

Sailor Mercury quickly whipped out her computer and analyzed the chapel, "URANUS! THERE'S A VERY STRONG BARRIER!" She shouted, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the senshi of the wind charged forward; until the electricity shot through her body, flinging her back ten feet.

"URANUS!" a loud cackle filled the room as the other girls ran towards the wounded solider who laid still on the cathedral's marble floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh...that's a shame. I thought you were smarter than that Tenoh." The music stopped and the small woman emerged from the shadows and walked towards the wounded senshi. "I figured you would have been more of a challenge..." she laughed loudly as she kicked the tall blonde in the side.

"Don't fucking toy with me..." Uranus looked up at her tormentor and snarled.

"Big talk from someone who can't move, don't chya' think?" again the room was filled with a dark laughter, but was cut short by a large lavender ball of energy.

"I imagine you are the one who caused the disturbance at my gate..." Sailor Pluto walked from the shadows and the other senshi gasped as they saw the time god.

Venus leaned close to Mars and covered her mouth so no one could interpret her words "was she here the whole time?"

"I guess not... I didn't even notice...she wasn't here...How'd she get here anyway?" the two whispered about the mysterious appearance of the senshi.

"Pluto... what the hell took you so long?" Saturn asked sternly as Pluto approached her.

"I was at the time gate..."

"Is that a hickey? the smaller senshi pointed out with her glaive.

"I don't think this is the time..." the soldier of time sweat dropped as she pointed to Sailor Uranus, who had stood up and was standing across from the small nun.

"So you finally want to fight eh?" the frail looking woman smirked at the hate and determination in her opponents eyes. She laughed as she held her hands up high; her robes blew up from a random gust of wind that made Uranus cringe. Dark energy flowed into the sister, Uranus glared as she realized that the woman embraced the evil power.

"What kind of preacher of god do you think you are? You are working for the fucking devil!" the tall blonde screamed.

An evil grin caked the pale face as she looked at the senshi in front of her. "Uranus... I have to kill you. That was the deal I had with this woman. I always keep my promises..." what was once Sister Christine laughed, the low voice overwhelming a slight higher pitch the remained. "Once you fucking sailor senshi are gone, I can collect the souls of those who inhabit this planet."

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" She drew her sword and glared at the possessed woman in front of her.

"None of your concern, you'll be dead in a few minutes so... don't worry your pretty little head..." the woman taunted.

"Fine, show me your wrath." She lifted her sword and took her stance. "Girls, get the princess, I'll beat this fucker and save Neptune." The other girls nodded as they took the order.

"It looks like that barrier around Usagi is being genorated by that statue over there" Ami pointed to a large stone figure of a weeping Virgin Mary.

"I'm on it!" Mars shouted as she aimed her fingers to the figure, "... Flame Sniper!" She released an arrow and shriek as it was deflected by the statue.

"That was effective..." Pluto's words dripping in sarcasm.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she grabbed the statue and yanked it to the floor, shattering on impact the barrier was lost. "Yeah!" and the self centered blonde struck her victory pose, as she did the ground underneath her and the inner senshi began to shake.

"What the hell?" Jupiter said as she took a fighting stance, a dense smoke began to seep through the cracks, "Mercury! What's going ...?" before being cut off by a demon that had materialized out of the smoke, grabbed her by the neck.

"Jupiter!" the inners shouted in unison.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury screamed and caused the demon to drop her love. The blue-haired senshi ran over to a gasping Jupiter and pulled her to her feet. "Look" the senshi of thunder stood and looked around her, fear stinging at her eyes.

The inner senshi were immediately surrounded by hundreds of large demons.

"Lets' see if your friends can fend for themselves shall we?" the woman materialized a sword out of some of the smoke that lingered into the room.

Uranus closed her eyes and tightened her grip around her sword before lunging at the nun. "Space Sword Blaster!" the nun simply lifted her sword and deflected the attack, complimenting the black with a swift kick to the tall senshi's stomach.

"ummph..." Uranus fell back slightly before regaining her position, "Think you're tough, then let's see what you can do with this" she lifted her hand and called a surge of power to her fist, "World" she twirled the ball before pummeling it to the ground, "Shaking!" The attack trudged it's way to it's target who was overcome by a sadistic laughter as she lifted her sword to the attack, upon impact, the ball of energy was reflected and hit it's creator at full force sending the wind into a near by wall.

"If that is all you have, give up now" Uranus got to her knees and glared at the small figure in front of her.

"I'm going to wipe that fucking smile right off of your god damn face." She growled.

"Oak Evolution!"

"Dead Scream..."

"Burning Mandala!" The inner senshi, one by one destroyed the demon in their path, slowly making it to their princess.

"I can see her!" Venus left the rest fighting and ran to the glass coffin in which Usagi was being confined. She pounded on the glass in an attempt to break the damn thing, which proved to be futile. "The bastard box won't break!" She hit it harder and harder, still nothing. The goddess of love took a deep breath and raised a finger "Cresent Beam!" Smashthe coffin shattered as gas escaped, the blonde sweat-dropped "okay...so that was easy enough..." she laughed nervously as she lifted the unconscious girl from the shattered glass.

"Usagi! Usagi!" She lightly slapped the girl on the cheek a few times to wake her up.

"Mamo-chan..." the girl muttered in confusion.

"No! It's Sailor Venus, You need to transform now... we need your help." With that the confusion disappeared and Usagi snapped back to reality.

"Right." The girl grabbed her broach and jumped to her feet holding it high in to the air, "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!" and with a flash of pink ribbon and feathers, the most powerful senshi emerged.

Uranus again lunged at the girl with her sword in front of her, which the girl easily blocked, "You know... I grow tired of this. I think I'm ready for you to die now." She smiled and before the great Queen of Uranus could react, the small girls sword pierced through her right breast emerging out of her back.

Neptune groaned as she tried opening her heavy eyes, wincing as she felt the sharp pains all over her small body. 'Where the hell am I?" finally she won the battle over her fatigue and looked around her. She gasped as her eyes came in to focus to the horror playing in front of her. "HARUKA!"

Uranus stood, impaled by her enemy's blade. Blood beginning to pool at her feet, her mouth filled with the bitter taste of her own life. She stared at the woman in front of her, grunting slightly as her vision began to blur.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again soon in hell Haruka..." the small figure grinned.

"...fuck...you" her lips moved, but no sound escaped her lips as she pushed herself off of the sword.

"PAPA!" a blood churning scream escaped the shocked Sailor Saturn as she darted towards the badly injured senshi. The proud senshi of the wind smiled sadly as she lifted her arm and sent her attack at the smaller woman, closing her eyes as Saturn was sent across the room.

"...stay back...himme... chan..." she turned back to her opponent and gave her trade mark 'you just fucked with the wrong person..' smiles. The small woman in nun's robes looked confusedly at the blonde.

"What the hell are you smiling at? Don't you realize you're on death's door? Are you that ignorant?" she spat.

Slowly, the strong senshi lifted her sword; she swayed as she consumed most of any life she had left to simply stand. "... As queen of Uranus..."

Pluto gasped as she heard the words that her dear friend spoke, "NO!" She ran towards Uranus, "HARUKA! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! DROP YOUR SWORD!" the senshi of the wind ignored the warning as a gust of wind rose from her feet, carrying spats of her blood along with it. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" fighting back tears, Pluto held up her time staff as the wind got stronger.

"What is she doing?" Mars shouted.

"I have no clue..."Sailor Moon said as she joined with the others.

'..As queen of Uranus...' Jupiter gasped as the phrase Uranus shouted clicked in her memory...

_"Titans?" Jupiter puzzled," Who are they?" _

_"They were the children of Uranus and Gaia... They were evil so Zeus sealed them to Pluto, hell, but then when they caused too many problems there, Uranus used his power to keep them sealed here. It took all of his power so his soul just chills and he made Sailor Uranus queen. So here I am... yeah, anyway, I just have to put them back to sleep..." _

_Reaching the top, Haruka pulled out her sword, "I think I may need you to help... I'm not sure..." Makato gulped._

_"How evil were these guys?"_

_"They'd torture people and then eat their souls when they were in despair...Their leader ate all of his babies because he was afraid one of them would kill him..." _

_"...As queen of Uranus, I command your spirit to sleep" she said above a whisper, then thrust her sword in the belly of the titan. She closed her eyes as the figure slowly disappeared. _

_Standing up, she leaned on her sword for support; "I think that is enough training for today, ne?" she winked at Sailor Jupiter. _

_"WHAT THE HELL!" the younger senshi screamed, so mad she could barely see straight. "Your cockiness is going to get us all killed one of these days!" She glared at Uranus. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she tapped her foot and crossed her arms. _

_She nearly fell on her face when all the wind could do was laugh. "What's so funny?" an angry Jupiter demanded._

_"He has no power; he didn't trust that I controlled the power of this planet so he challenged me. All of his power... I have to release it, I don't even know how to..." Uranus shrugged, "Yup, he's still a strong mother though... I think I broke a rib... "She laughed as she winced in pain. _

A look of horror coated Jupiter's face "... I think this is going to be bad..."

"Dead..."

"...Cronus, leader of the Titans..." Uranus continued her body trembling, tears filling her eyes as she glanced at a crying Sailor Neptune who was fighting to break free of her bonds. "...I grant you your power..."

"SCREAM..." Uranus fell to her knees as she changed the positioning of her glowing blade, the wind engulfing her and blowing back Pluto's attack.

"Release!" with her final words being said she dove her talisman in to her own belly, instantly falling to the ground to lie in her own blood.

"NOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO! god...god... no..." Neptune cried as her lifeline was lost. She now hung there motionless, desperately ready to give up and simply die.

Sailor moon wiped her tears and began running towards the lifeless senshi, but came to a halt when the cathedral started to rumble. "What?" Sailor moon looked up; her eyes shot open as she saw... them.

Eleven spirits of gigantic proportions destroyed the ceiling of the chapel and made their way towards their queen. "Uranus!" Pluto screamed in frustration, falling to her knees as black flames lifted the dead senshi.

The giants were dressed as old warriors, wearing armor similar to the legendary Spartans. Sailor Moon stupidly ran in between the Titans and her lifeless senshi, "I won't let you touch her!" She screamed at the former gods. The biggest of the gods shook his head and lifted the small blonde and threw her against the furthest wall, creating a large hole. The symbol of Uranus appeared on the forehead of the dead senshi as the gods, one by one, entered her lifeless body. The dark flames grew larger as the engulfed the queen, transforming her with its dark power.

The entire room fell silent at the form emerging from the flames, the once light hair now raven black and spiky, she wore a black chest plate along with a sharp golden skirt and large raven wings sprouted from her back It still appeared to be Haruka, but it was obvious to the trained eye that it was no longer their dear friend that occupied that body. Something dark consumed her and you could see it in the cold lightless eyes. The tool used to summon the titan, having been born out of its wielder's purity, lie on the floor uninfected by the kiss of the flames, caught the titan's eye. She called the talisman to her hand, and instantly it succumbed to its rebirth. "Beautiful..." the tall woman smirked as she effortlessly held the sword in one hand. She swung the sword that was now made of a dark onyx. It emitted a bone chilling energy that screamed out its thirst for the sweet nectar of torment, and by the size of the blade, it would take very large proportions to satisfy its appetite.

The small woman chuckled maniacally to herself and opened her mouth to allow her anger spill past her teeth. "So she called my daddy to come and spank me..." The laughter grew as the energy around her spread.

"So Hades... what the fuck are you doing on this planet?" the Titan questioned, a false curiosity hiding in her voice.

"Ha! Don't attempt to intimidate me, I've destroyed you before... I won't even bother attempting to seal you this time..." the small nun looked at the winged Titan in front of her, her eyes filled with hate and a craving for revenge.

"I'm sooo lost" Venus held her head trying to squeeze the ache so maybe it would seep out of her ears and leave her free. Soberly Sailor Pluto and Saturn walked to the confused inner senshi; Venus looked up as the short black-haired woman placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Pluto held up her time rod and instructed everyone to gaze in to the orb...

_Uranus, the god of the sky, and Gaia, his mother, created the earth, married and began having children. The first of their children were the Cyclopes and the Hecatoncheires, and they were monsters. The Hecatoncheirs had one hundred hands and 50 heads, the Cyclopes had but a single eye in the middle of their head. Not only were the children hideous, they were evil and Uranus hated them with all of his being. So with that, he banished them to the underworld never wanting to see them again. The two gods gave the 'child' thing another chance, and the mighty Titans were born. The youngest was Cronus, the most willy in the group who eventually came to lead the titans, and when he was old enough his mother told him of his father's terrible actions and told him to castrate Uranus. He did as he was told and threw the manhood of his father in to the ocean. _

_Later Cronus had become even more powerful than his father as he led his brothers, but he was afraid of karma; he was certain he would fall at the hands of one of his sons, so he ate all of his offspring. Only Zeus wasn't eaten when Cronus' lover tricked him with a rock. Until his so grew in to a man, the titans brought havoc upon all worlds. They would cause chaos and great despair and then steal the souls while they were in their highest ecstasy, or in their deepest depression. Later Zeus would rise, free his brothers from the belly of their father, and in an intense war, they defeat Cronus and the other titans banning them to the underworld._

_Then the young gods; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, drew straws to determine where they would rule. Zeus became ruler of the heavens, Poseidon the new god of the seas and Hades who took the underworld..._

"So...?" Venus scratched her head. "What does this have to do with anything?" her question was answered with a swift bonk on the head from the time staff.

"...These are two very powerful forces... Of course we want the titans to send Hades where he belongs but..." Mercury became quiet as she thought.

"We'll have to destroy the titans... which mean...there's no saving Sailor Uranus... it will..." Saturn cleared her throat choking back tears, "it will destroy her star seed as well."

"She knew that summoning them was Taboo..." Pluto's grip on her time staff tightened as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"No..." Sailor Moon shook her head, tears escaping uncontrollably, "there has to be something we can do... they need her...Michiru... Alexis..." she held her hand to her chest, "and to that new star seed forming... I can feel its warmth already..." She looked at the elder senshi with deep determination in her eyes. "We have to save her, I will not just allow my friend to die without trying. I don't care how bad the things that are in her are, I don't care how big the taboo was... I don't care. Mercury... what do you think?" she looked to the brains in the group.

The genius simply shook her head, "Even if we save her star seed... her wounds are too great. There is no way we could save her life... but maybe we can make it so she's able to be reborn? I don't know anything other than that... nothing would work princess." She spoke quickly as frustration kicked in.

"Haruka... hold on."


	9. Chapter 9

The clanking of metal and grunts born of frustration filled the chapel as the two forces fell into a repetitive rhythm of attack and deflect.

"This is going nowhere!" Jupiter clenched her fist and looked towards the other girls, "why the hell are we just standing here?" she gritted her teeth as she called her element to a small rod at the top of her tiara.

"Your right!" The senshi of love lifted her hand; "CRESENT BEAM!" with that she threw the first blow of a wave that would ensue, landing the attack head on causing the small nun to fall to drop her guard, allowing the titan to land a devastating blow.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" a high scream pierced through the air as pain circulated from the electricity, with that the winged titan lifted her sword and held it to the neck of her opponent.

"Surrender and perhaps we will go easy on you." A satisfied grin curling her lips as she watched the demon in front of her wince in pain.

"Surrender? Surrender? How could I give in when the battle has only just begun?" as the words dripped from the small woman's mouth and trickled in the Uranian's ear, she quickly slid the large blade threw the frail body, laughing as she was covered in the small woman's blood as the decapitated corpse lay on the floor. ((AN- try to save that bad guy sailor moon… ha ha ha ha… . no one fucks with Ruka. Sailor Moon: But no one should have to die, I can save everyone! I slap the annoyingly optimistic carton in the face then hand her the head of the bad guy me: beat it doofus, save Uranus you tard. I walk away as the perky blonde makes a lame speech on the goodness of people and so on and so forth… anyway, back to the story.))

Sailor moon gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh…my god…."

"Well… as the saying goes 'if you become a religious nut you'll lose your basket'" Venus said as she nodded to herself.

"I'm pretty sure there is no saying like that…" Mars looked around almost embarrassed.

Slowly the titan turned its back towards the corpse and began walking to the se senshi who hung motionless. The deep voice succumbing to a faint but familiar voice from within, "Michi…you'll be okay." The titan quickened her step as the soul of the senshi allowed their guard down, not aware that a dark presence was quickly approaching. Just as the Titan reached up for her love, she was grabbed from behind. A foul stench of death lingering on the breaths that taunted her cheek as her capturer tightened his grip.

"Did you really think I would be destroyed that easily father?" a cynical laughter filled the room, the titan growled as the sarcasm sank in making her blood boil.

"You bastard!" with that she jumped and flapped her wings freeing herself from the grasp of the devil. He stood a good 8 feet- not including the large curling horns atop his brow, his flesh a blood stained Crimson, and empty yellow eyes stared at the being taking flight in front of him.

"I don't think so…" The devil reached up, easily catching the large raven wings, pulled his opponent to the ground. The younger senshi's eyes shot open as a pain inflicted shriek burrowed into their skulls as Hades ripped the titan's wings clean off of her body. "I don't think so daddy dearest." With that he chucked the wounded figure across the room into an organ against an opposing wall.

"URANUS!"

"That's it! We have to stop him!"

"How?" The younger girls huddled together trying to think of a solution.

"…sailor planet attack, I don't know how effective it will be without Uranus and Neptune but… we have to try" Sailor moon glanced at the demon who was strutting over to the body of the former senshi of the wind. The smaller senshi, joined by Saturn and Pluto nodded as they formed a circle, closing their eyes.

"Sailor moon…"The girls all said in unison as their planet symbols appeared on their foreheads, as they were engulfed in the bright light of the silver crystal. Proudly, the princess held her crystal high as she focused an attack on the devil lurking nearer to the still Titan.

"Sailor…planet…"the senshi focused their energy on the powerful force, "ATTACK!" Released, a glow filled the room heading straight to Clawed Devil who quickly summoned his pitch fork to his hand in an attempt to protect himself from the energy who was already pushing him back. Contact, he flew back before smashing a large crucifix on his way down.

Exhausted, Sailor Moon quickly dropped to her knees; she was quickly supported by her seven senshi.

"We got him!" Venus exclaimed happily as she embraced her princess.

"Let's go get Neptune, the barrier around her should be disabled now." They all worked on pulling their leader up off of the ground, when slight movement caught the corner of Mars' eye. Quickly the fire goddess whipped around to see the demon getting on to its feet once more.

"You guys!" Mars screamed as she pointed to the large beast like figure,

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" the command echoed through the room as a new light shone through the rubble of a roof and as their threat fell face first in to the crimson pool on the marble surface.

"Neptune!" The others jumped up and ran towards the frail woman. Her body was trembling as blood trickled down his delicate flesh, but as the other women approached her she quickly pushed them away, using her strength to run to her lover…her wife.

"Uranus…" her voice was drenched in sobs as she saw her pale and lifeless partner.

Pluto swung her time staff and held it above Hade's head, "As the god of time and space, I condemn you to the underworld, banning you from this world forever!" with a flash of light the threat was gone and the sounds of birds outside began to pour in through the shambles, but they were ignored as the only sounds audible were the cries brought on by the evil once concealed in the walls.

"Sailor Moon…use to crystal to extract the titans…" the odango-headed woman slowly nodded as she placed her hand gently on the head of her dead senshi.

"As queen of the new millennium, I order you to return to whence you came; leave the body of my friend… Haruka… queen of Uranus…" she laid her head on the motionless chest and began to sob silently as the corpse slowly returned to the form of the famous racer. Her body still contained the unmistakable scent of the wind, and all though faint, she could still hear the wind rustling through the chapel; she opened her blue eyes and stared at the violet sky unveiling itself in front of her, a beautiful hawk flying into the chapel caught her attention.

"Shoo bird…" Mars and Venus tried to get the bird to leave by wailing their arms towards the exit, but the bird shook its head. Slowly, the bird developed arms instead of wings and legs instead of talons, taking his true form he stepped forward once the transformation was complete.

"Excuse me, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Cronus, leader of the titans…"

"But… but I… I just banished you." Sailor moon wiped a tear as she stood up slowly making eye contact with the man as she did.

"Well… I know… but, I know you need my help…as well as my queen does." He glanced at the body that lay in front of him. "I simply can not allow her to die." He extended his hand and opened his palm, inside were shattered pieces of a brilliant crystal. "Her star seed… I can repair it…but…" He looked away momentarily before bringing his focus back to the senshi leader, "She doesn't have enough energy to survive, please… allow me to save her." He dropped to one knee and bowed deeply to future queen, "you can trust me." He closed his eyes, "my queen…she's like no one else…" he looked at the blonde standing before him. "I've never seen a mind as strong as hers… …" he smiled at the small woman, "but her heart is twice as strong my majesty…and you and her family mean more to her than anything…" Sailor moon nodded and motioned him to stand. "Please, allow me to save her…"

Without a word, a bright light filled the room as Eternal Sailor Moon smiled genuinely. "You're not just going to believe him are you?" an angry sailor Jupiter spat.

Cold and lost in her own thoughts, Neptune stared helplessly at her dead wife, as the other girls simply stood and tried to soak in what was going on around them.

_EIGHT MONTHS LATER..._

"Oh Usagi!" Michiru beamed as she gently placed her hand on her queen's growing belly. "I can't believe it has already been five months, are you getting nervous?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad she hasn't started kicking yet… I know how vicious chii-usa can be and I'm not looking forward to my bladder being her punching bag" the two women laughed as Michiru rubbed her own belly. "Hopefully chibi-usa will be as lucky as I was to have such amazing friends and senshi" Usagi beamed before heading on a journey to the kitchen for some milk and cookies. "So how's Alexis' cold?"

"Oh, she's feeling much better… I can't believe how big she has gotten." Michiru took a sip of her tea until she was hit by a dull pain in her abdomen. "…oww…" she winced as she placed her cup back on to the table and held her belly.

"Are you okay?" Usagi hurried over to her friend who was obviously doing her best to breathe.

"..I'm…fine…just a contraction…." Inhale…exhale. Slowly the pain began to subside until it was finally gone. "there we go…" the older girl laughed nervously as she wiped her forehead, "One thing about Haruka's children… niether them or their papa can hold still for ten seconds. The two laughed as Michiru resumed drinking her tea and Usagi put away a few more cookies.

"Oh, I forgot to show you, I got an ultrasound today." She began digging through her purse; a smile crossed her face as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small black and white photo of the child that would soon grace their world as princess, quickly she handed to Michiru.

"Oh my god! Look at that nose, it's so tiny! It already looks like her!" She thought about the statement and nervously giggled, "Well…it is her but… you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I just wish Haruka was here to see it."

"yeah…" Michiru beamed while she looked at the photo, scrunching her nose as she tried to make out more of her princess. She handed it back to Usagi and stood to take their dishes back in to the kitchen. "Well…" she was cut off by another dull pain.

"Another contraction?" Usagi looked at the clock, "That's two in ten minutes…maybe we should go to the hospital?" she walked over to her friend and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm fine…... It's probably just false labor" she held her belly and closed her eyes. Inhale…exhale…. With the last breath, the sound of the front door opening.

"Honey, I'm home! The doctor said I'm fine and that he doesn't want to see me again for another year!" the voice grunted as its owner struggled removing a shoe, "so I decided that we should play hookie and pick up Alexis, Hotaru and Suna and go on a picnic…" the voice got louder as it came nearer, before too long Haruka walked in to the room with a big grin on her face. "Oh… hey Usagi. I didn't know you were here" the smile grew as she wrapped her arms around the small woman. Michiru had just regained her composure and sat back down in her chair. Haruka walked to her and placed an innocent kiss on her love's forehead, "And how's my beautiful girls doing today" she leaned down to place a kiss on the belly of the expectant mother.

"She's getting anxious in there" Michiru laughed tiredly.

"Oh Haruka!" Usagi again brought out the small black and white photo, " I wasn't sure I was going to see you today! I'm so glad you came home early!"

"Wow, she looks…" Haruka turned the piece of paper upside down and then tilted her head trying to make out an image, "…blurry…" the others rolled there eyes as the racer scratched her head laughing awkwardly, as Michiru tried again to take the dishes to the sink.

"um… ruka…" Michiru tugged on the tomboy's sleeve looking down at her feet.

"Yes Michi?" she looked down at her wife's blushed face, "what's wrong?"

"I think you need to go get our bags… she doesn't want to be in there any longer" Michiru continued to stare at the puddle forming at her feet.

"OH MY GOD!" Haruka darted to their bedroom returning seconds later with two large suitcases, stopping only to kiss her wife before running out to the car.

The two women laughed as Usagi helped Michiru clean up, "Who would have guessed that she had died like…twice within the last year. Four times within the last four…" Michiru laughed.

"Yup, she's something else."

_Cronus entered the lifeless body, merging himself with the soul within. The senshi stood around waiting for any change in their friend's condition, all but Neptune who held Uranus tightly to her own body._

_Slowly… the pale skin that covered the senshi's face was painted with a new lively color; her hair regaining its shine as her chest remembering that familiar rhythm of life._

_"mmm…ichi…" the simple name forced past the woman's crusted lips, the taste of blood making her stomach squirm. "What….what happened? Did it work?" so full of questions as she looked confused at the girls hovering over her. She gathered her strength and gently placed her hand on her wife's flat belly, a genuine smile crept across her face. "Michi… you're pregnant… I saw our new seed. She's absolutely beautiful" The sea goddess held tightly to her wife as she again lost consciousness._

_"We have to get her to a hospital!"_

A loud joyful cry filled the room as the new life entered the world.

"It's a girl Mrs. Tenoh" the doctor smiled, her eyes giving away her smile hidden by a thin face mask. She held the umbilical chord and instructed Haruka to cut it.

"michi… I told you she was beautiful" the tired mother lay on the bed, a smile never leaving her face despite the exhaustion. Haruka watched as they hurried and cleaned off her new daughter, hoping no one would notice the sign of her daughter's guardian planet glowing slightly on the forehead. Finally, the new baby was placed in her father's strong arms.

Sweetly, she placed a kiss on the babe's soft cheek, tears of joy trickling down her face. "You know what michi?"

"hmmm?" the woman in the bed falling into herself as the wryness dragged her to sleep.

"..If our love is an abomination of god…then how the hell did we end up with such a perfect family?" she sat next to Michiru as she began to feed the newborn a bottle supplied by a nurse. "I think we must be doing something right."

"yup…" Michiru looked at her wife and her new baby, "Ruka?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you tell the doctor I need some more medicine… I can feel my toes…" the tall blonde laughed as she kissed her wife's head.

"Of course, because I love you so much, I'll get you more drugs if it kills me."

" I love you too, but if you die on me again…I'll have to punch you in the face"

"..agreed."


End file.
